


STRONG

by Madly_Marmalade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Amputee, Bunker, Character Development, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Triangles, OC, Protective, Romance, Smut, Violence, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madly_Marmalade/pseuds/Madly_Marmalade
Summary: Riley never expected to let Jacob Seed into her bunker at the end of the world. She also never expected to see anyone she knew ever again, so eight months later when the Junior Deputy, the Hero of Hope County, makes his way across a wasteland to be with her there's some awkward tension. Who knew it would be so hard living in a hell you created?





	1. Chapter 1: Hour Zero

**STRONG**

**Hour Zero **

The nukes had exploded, the world was melting in toxic fire. Riley pushed her legs faster not daring to look at the shockwave rippling over the mountain range behind her, spreading hellfire to the green land. She would have screamed if it wouldn’t have cost her precious seconds. Screamed at the unfairness of it all, screamed at the pain ripping through her leg. Already the sweet mountain air was being sucked from her lungs and the thick sludge of ash began to spatter to the earth around her.

And then there it was. The ground shook as she stumbled. “No!” she growled pushing herself from the grass and sprinting with the last of her strength to the bunker. It was so close. The all-consuming roar of fire was spitting hot flames on her back, teasing her for what was to come if she failed. She wouldn’t-couldn’t. She fell against the heavy bunker doors and fumbled frantically with the keys around her neck.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _

Her hands stilled just enough for her to pull them off the chain around her neck. They splattered through her fingers onto the doors. “Fuck.” The sound of drumming drew closer. With a moment of clarity, the keys returned to her hands and she had clicked open the lock, and with one fluid moment pulled the door open.

_Don’t look. _

“WAIT!”

Riley whipped her head around to see the black sky, the red molten shock wave that charged forward ripping the land open. Running at full speed up the slope was a man with a sniper slung over his back. It would be tight, but he could make it.

_You don’t want to be alone down there. _

“RUN!” Riley screamed standing ready to swing the bunker shut the second he was through. They’d have to make it through the second set of doors and then later, further down in the earth, the third set of doors before the radiation and destruction seeped through. It would be tight, but they could make it.

And then his face came into view and Riley tensed. Jacob Seed. Responsible for the capture, torture, and murder of so many including herself. To let him in would be weakness, to fight him would surely be the end of them both. _It really is the end. _

“HURRY!” She growled. He was no more than a handful of strides away. The county behind him was swimming in fire, the green forests were dying, the blue rivers were boiling. Her heart was straining to capture the last moments of perfection before her life became nothing more than concrete walls.

“Go!” Jacob called through laboured breaths, but Riley didn’t want to let go of her door.

_Maybe burning is the best way to go. Painful, but quick surely. At least I know how I’d go… _

And then he was at her side, helping to swing the heavy door shut and lock it off. “Go, quick!” He demanded already moving down the stairs to the second door. Riley followed blindly, her muscles moving while her mind drowned into numbness. The second door was stiff, and her muscles strained to sweep it open and closed even with Jacob’s help. He was larger than she remembered, but she had only ever seen him from afar. She was lucky to never hold his attention. She ‘lucky’ to escape, but the Fates were a funny lot.

They sprinted down the steep stairs, spiralling down the flights of stairs to the third and final door. With each step she wanted nothing more than to die, the pain in her leg was unbearable and wetness was slowly pooling at the bottom of her boot. _You are going to make it no matter what. Don’t you dare stop now. _She growled, pushing ahead of Jacob to reach the door and shove her key into the lock with a snap. The ground shuddered in a warning. Jacob pushed the door open and pulled her through before slamming it shut and locking it off.

They waited in silence as the room around them shook violently, not breathing in fear it would bring hell down upon them. And then with one final shudder, it disappeared. It was done. They had made it. Riley wasn’t alone… Jacob stood, leaning against the heavy bunker door as he took in laboured breaths. Something about him seemed painfully human, nothing like the monster she had painted of him in her mind. _Let it go. _

Hissing with the pain she moved further into the large bunker. Vaguely aware of the predator moving in behind her, she hiked her hip over a large table and swung her leg up onto it.

“You’re bleeding,” he stated, coming to place his large hands next to her leg.

She looked up at him trying to hide the pain creeping onto her features. Adrenaline was flooding in her veins, but it was never enough to mask her desire to chop off her leg and be done with it. “I let you in, unless you want to be alone for the rest of your days don’t let me go,” she growled lowly. “There’s a medic kit in a large tub over in that cupboard there. It’ll have everything I need to deal with this.”

Something flashed in his bright blue eyes, akin to surprise and admiration. “Quickly,” she snapped watching him turn and head for the cupboard she mentioned. Painfully she manoeuvred to a better position that she could operate with. “Fuck,” she hissed gritting her teeth. “Get me something to bite down on,” she called out as he removed the large plastic box of supplies.

She pulled out her knife and set to work cutting away the shredded cargo pants, almost black with blood. _Too much blood. _Her leg was a mangled mess of torn flesh. And then he was back at her side, eyes looking over her leg.

“Wolves?” Jacob asked, but it seemed like he already knew the answer. “Bite this, I can handle it from here.”

Riley took the leather of his belt between her teeth watching him assess the carcass of a leg. His hand came to her chest, pushing her down until she was lying flat along the table. “I’m going to need you to stay still is there anything I can-“

“I won’t move, please just be quick,” she pleaded taking his larger hand in hers and squeezing.

Then the leather was between her teeth again and her hands had slipped down to grip the edges of the table as the pain swelled and swelled to a crescendo of blinding white pain. Nothing had ever hurt so bad before, a pain that paralysed her, a pain that consumed her. She let it happen, slipping into a peaceful blackness.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jacob pulled himself to an abrupt stop. He had been pacing anxiously alongside the sickbed of the unconscious stranger. _Don’t be stupid, she’ll either live or die and either way it won’t bother you,_ he chastised himself. _Maybe getting rid of the body would be the hardest part…_

He turned his attention down to her sleeping form. A waxy sheen of sweet had coated her body and she looked grey like death. Long matted strands of brown curls now lay against the pillow he had placed her head down on. To him she appeared nothing more than human. In her cold slumber she twitched, and the movement summoned a flash of pain across her features. Something deep in his chest clenched.

“Fuck it,” he grumbled turning quickly away from her and moving out into the corridor.

Jacob let his curiosity direct him from room to room in a search for something that wasn’t an image of the dying woman in the room next door. The more he searched the more he gathered that this was more than just a well-stocked bunker, but possibly a more permanent living quarters for someone. _The woman? Explains the two-lock system. _His eyes scanned over the three acoustic guitars along the length of the wall and a cello that was propped up in the corner. A large canvas painting of the mountain valley spanned the length of the wall that he gathered was sound-proofed. It made him ache for the years they would have to waste in the pursuit of survival. At least he had somewhere to come and scream his lungs out without terrifying the stranger. _If she lives. If she dies you can walk around naked screaming all you bloody want._

The room next was obviously some sort of home brew gym. He took note of the wires that disappeared from the cardio machines and a quick experiment on the rowing machine confirmed his suspicions. “Smart,” he mumbled to himself seeing the wattage he was converting into electricity. His eyes moved to the potted ferns in the corner, bright green against a mural of sweeping blue tones. He admired the attempt of normality.

The desire to burn some of his pent-up energy was won out with his interest to explore. He found another two bedrooms, one that was lined with three rows of two-level bunks. They were nicer than any he’d seen in his military days. There was a small pot plant for each of the draws next to the bunks with a range of spare clothes. They were mostly adult clothes, but the cupboards had fabric and a sowing machine sitting at the bottom. She had obviously hoped for company.

Jacob didn’t like the second room. A large queen-sized bed consumed a large amount of the room and there was a painting of the hope county valley that sprawled out for miles, ending only fainting at the surrounding mountain range. Two large ferns sat in opposing corners and there was an attempt at personalising the room, but it mostly remained lifeless. A small stack of old science fiction and fantasy novels toppled by the draws.

The only room that Jacob couldn’t explore was a very well locked room at the very end of the corridor. _Finally, something interesting, _he thought attempting to turn the wheel that would allow him access to this forbidden area. His arms shook with the struggle, but his eyes couldn’t find a proper lock or handle that would otherwise open it. _Pressurised? It would have to be on the other side though and that would be stupid. _His mind turned back to the one and only time he had boarded a submarine, the only thing that seemed familiar about this strange door. The officer showing his squad through had explained that if a section became flooded, they could lock it off. But underground was not underwater. Those doors had been easy to open and close at the best of times.

_I’ll have to keep her alive if I ever want to know what’s behind here,_ Jacob thought with a final shove at the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

The deputy tossed the can to the bunker floor and screamed. His screams echoed in his ears. Painful, fearful, fucking frustrated. After everything, everything he had fought for and against. “After fucking everything!” he screamed kicking the can to the far wall, catching the edge of a rickety bunkbed barely big enough for him.

The can clanged loudly, bouncing once and rolling into the tiny bathroom. The deputy watched, his dark brown eyes watering in frustration, anger, the ridiculousness of it all. “I’m going to die down here…” he mumbled feeling the weight of it bring him to his knees. “Alone…” he balled his hands into fists. “And all it’s going to take is- what? Seven months?” He battered his hands against his thighs feeling hot sobs ripple up his throat and blind his eyes.

Seven months. Was it worth waiting to die?

_Always._

He swallowed down the pain and the panic. _Think. _He urged himself pushing back to lie down on the dirty bunker floor. _You know she’s close. Maybe you might make it._ The deputy closed his eyes, taking another breath of the stuffy, uncomfortably warm air. He could picture her autumn air, the way the golden tones caught the sunlight as it spread out against the grass. Without trying too hard he could remember the way her laugh was light like the bubbling stream where they had first met.

“I’m going to make it for her, if I can’t do it for myself,” he said opening his eyes with newfound determination. Afterall, what’s a little apocalypse?


	2. Eight Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**25 hours after bombs hit**

Riley balled her hands into fists, slamming them against the top of her right thigh and gritted her teeth.

“You’re an idiot!” Jacob growled at her from the doorway, his large form filling most of the space.

If she wasn’t in such pain, she would have laughed at the disapproving look on his face, the way his large scarred arms folded at his chest, the fact that he was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

“I can’t just stay in bed for seven fucking years, can I?” she snapped back looking to her mangled right leg. She’d be damned if it stopped her from doing everything she used to, and she wasn’t about to have her past captor carry her to the bathroom every time she needed a piss. “If you really want to be helpful, go find me something I can use as a crutch.”

He looked at her searchingly, trying to sniff out any alternative motives in her desires. “Don’t move until I get back,” he commanded with a final suspicious look before disappearing down the corridor.

Riley huffed. _Like I could anyway. _She’d barely been awake for an hour, the throbbing from her leg finally seeping through her blessed slumber. It had surprised her when she woke to Jacob sitting in an armchair in the corner closest to the door with a book in hand. It seemed so domestic. He had obviously dragged it in from the lounge and the idea of him watching over her while she was comatose for the 24hrs or so sent a small, strange shiver of happiness through her. Without having to maintain appearances for the cult masses maybe there was hope that a human lay beneath the infamous legend of Jacob Seed.

He appeared in the doorway bringing Riley from her thoughts, with a broom in his hand and a sceptical look over his features. “It’s the best I could do on short notice,” he explained when Riley shared his expression.

She huffed and motioned for him to come closer. “Thank you,” she said trying to swallow the fear that followed having him within arm’s reach. “Believe it or not, I do appreciate you patching me up,” she continued and took the broom from him careful not to brush contact with him. It was stupid. _You’re stupid. If he really wanted you dead, he would have let you bleed out, he wouldn’t have watched over you, and you wouldn’t have been happy that he had. _She looked up to him, holding his heavy gaze that seemed to understand everything somehow. _Bastard._

The faintest hint of a smile ghosted his face and a warmth seemed to briefly touch his eyes. “Believe it or not,” he started offering a hand to help her up, “I do appreciate you not dying on me… just yet.”

Riley let out a rough snort of a chuckle and took his large hand. Something stirred in her as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet and stayed by her side as she manoeuvred into a position where she could hop along. It was quickly replaced with searing pain, a hot throbbing that pulsated to her fingertips and underneath her eyes every time she had to jump. She continued on soundlessly trying not to betray the pain on her face as Jacob followed, always by her side until she reached the bathroom door. There was an unsaid offer of help at any moment, something that Riley knew she could never accept. _You can’t be weak. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**4 days after bombs hit **

Jacob watched wordlessly as Riley hobbled around him, fumbling clumsily between holding up a tape measure and using the makeshift broom crutch. She would mutter off some number and he would scribble it down only to have her question where the number was a five or a six and chastise his handwriting.

“This isn’t necessary,” he grumbled, his hand shooting out to catch the broom as it fell away from her again.

She scowled back up at him. He appreciated the way the colour was slowly returning to her; the waxy grey of death had slunk away to be replaced with the faintest sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. A hint of warm sun-kissed skin and the small calluses told him she was once an outdoors kind of person.

“Isn’t necessary, hm?!” she grumbled bringing her hands to her hips and stared unflinchingly up at him. “You have three shirts that actually fit you. Call me materialistic, but you’ll stink those ones out before wash day so a couple more will do you good. And I’m bored already, so this will keep me busy for a while.”

Before he could snap a response, she wobbled back to her place by his shoulder and reached up to take a measure. _She’s nearly done,_ he reasoned with himself scrawling down the numbers along the diagram she had drawn. _You’ve already moved that stupidly heavy sowing machine out onto the kitchen table. What’s standing still for another minute going to do? _

His eyes darted over to the roll of cloth he had also brought out for her. At its centre was a thick piece of redwood. Riley took the broom from him and hobbled over to his other side. He knew it was less of a crutch and more of a balance pole. Every time she moved, she was in pain, it flashed behind her defiantly stoic grit but was always present. _That piece of wood could probably be turned into a proper crutch, _he mused and quickly moved his arm out to catch the smaller woman as she swayed off balance. She brought her leg out to stop her fall before he caught her full weight and Jacob felt her scream of pain push against his chest.

“God dammit woman,” Jacob growled as he felt her body shudder in a silent sob of agony. Pushing the stupid broom away he pulled her into his arms and brought her to the couch. “Don’t move,” he growled setting her down gently and moved to check the stitches. Gingerly he lifted her long skirt to just above her knee and began unwrapping the recently cleaned bandages. Her hands balled into fists so tightly her knuckles were white, but it was barely enough to stop her from shuddering.

“Your stitches are fine for now,” he said looking over to where her head was pushed back into the couch to expose a delicate white neck. Her eyes were screwed shut but he could see a trickle of watery tracks down her cheeks. He waited next to her, debating whether to tell her or not. Despite his best efforts- the frequent dress changes, the painful antiseptics- the shredded flesh that remained was growing from yellow to purple, to what Jacob knew would eventually turn black.

His hand slowly reached out to take hers and run his thumb in circles over the back of her hand as she shuddered in pain. It was only a matter of time before he would have to take her leg.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**8 days after the bombs hit**

“Ninety … one hundred.”

Sweat trickled down his brow to drip against the floor as exhausted muscles strained, begging to be released for just a moment. With a shuddering breath he let himself drop to the hard-concrete floor. Exercise was the only relief from the mindless walls. When he worked out his mind was sharp, focused. In a blink he could picture himself climbing up a rock face with only a grappling hook, some rope, and his own power. Every time he struck his makeshift boxing bag, he was beating the crap out of the Seeds. There was only one who got away from him. The deputy didn’t know whether it was sweeter to imagine the bastard in a shitty bunker like this or dead just outside of one. And then, by the late afternoon when his muscles were aching and begging for sleep, he would lie down on one of the uncomfortable bunks and turn to one of the fishing magazines or an old western novel.

Inevitably though his thoughts would return to the life he’d lost. He wondered if he would have done anything differently now that he knew. All the cultists that had died at his hands, his friends that he had made and saved… were they alive still? Did all the pain he went through matter?

And when it became too dark, too deep for him he would think of the sweet country girl he’d met by the stream. He would close his eyes and remember the way that she had taken his hand and they had slipped away into the forest heavy with the hour of dusk. Her hands had slowly pulled at each button on his shirt, a sweet sly smile slipping over her lips as the warmth touched her eyes.

Without warning his mind would remind him it could have been different. “I want you to stay with us,” he whispered swallowing the lump in his throat. She had sounded so soft when she said it to him, begging him to come with her. “There’s a room for you if you…” The deputy balled his hand into a fist and struck out at the wall next to him, once, twice, three times. “Fuck you’re an idiot!” he growled at himself wishing he could turn back time.

_I would have gone with you, but I had to be sure you were going to be safe. _He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. _If you- WHEN you finally get to her, she’s not going to want the idiot that left her for a chance at taking out Jacob Seed. You need to sharpen up, smarten up. You need to be worthy of a woman like her. _

Slowly he slipped into sleep holding a pillow tightly and imaged having her in his arms again.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**


	3. Sixteen Days

**16 days since the bombs hit**

“Be brave, be brave, be brave,” she whispered feeling her heart roaring madly in her chest. It was getting harder and harder to maintain the chant with the lump lodging in her throat threatening to swallow her into a pit of madness.

Her hands shook as she sat at the large kitchen table she had 16 days earlier. It had to be today. She’d left it later than she wanted already, delirious with the hope they had both been wrong, that the pulsing pain in her wasn’t an infection. The rational part had nodded to hope and refused any painkillers or sedatives so when hope became reality the pain wouldn’t kill her. Day by day Riley had slowly disconnected from it until now when she looked down to the mangled mess of her right calf it was nothing more than meat. It disgusted her in its violent state.

“Hey.”

The voice made her jump and her eyes went wide as she turned to see Jacob walking into the room with a pack of cards and a bottle of spirit. “Easy there,” he said lightly coming to take a seat opposite her. “Before we do this, I thought we could play a round,” he said pulling two empty mugs from the other side of the table and briefly inspected them before pouring. He pushed one of the mugs over to Riley and took a swig of the whisky before shuffling the cards.

She looked numbly from the mug in front of her to his face, so calm and concentrated. “Have you ever done this before? You seem so calm,” she asked bringing the dark amber liquid to the back of her throat and let the stinging warmth swish once in her mouth before swallowing it. She wasn’t the biggest whisky fan, but with the task ahead she was grateful for the distraction.

Jacob shrugged, a strange look passing over his face before he could control it. “Kind of. War puts a lot of things into perspective,” he said cryptically and began to deal out a hand.

Riley nodded looking down into her mug feeling numb. “Yeah, my older sister was a marine,” she started slowly downing the last of the liquid before looking up to catch his gaze and continue. “She said the same thing.”

Jacob poured her another drink. “She still around?” he asked gently.

Biting the inside of her cheek she shook her head and played her first card. _If only you knew. _“She got caught up in the civil war,” Riley said thickly sharing a sad smile with Jacob. The survivors. They played a couple of hands in silence before she had to press, “Did you ever believe your brother?”

His eyes were on his cards, flickering up only briefly to read her face before dancing back to the game at hand. “What part?”

She let out a humourless chuckle. “I dunno, any of it? The religion?”

Jacob shrugged. “I’m not exactly the religious type,” he started tossing back some more of the whisky. “But Joseph was my brother and I wasn’t an idiot. I knew the world was going mad.” He was quiet for a long while, seeming to struggle to accept what he wanted to say. “I didn’t think it was going to come so soon.”

Riley poured them each another round. “How about we make this an interesting game,” she said tossing her final hand down and flashing her best attempt at a winning smile. It had always seemed ridiculous to be in this situation, but it was getting easier to forget the world behind her. 

Jacob tossed the last of his cards into the pile and watched as Riley diced and shuffled. The corner of his lips curled in the closest thing Riley had seen of joy or humour since she met the man. “What do you have in mind then, Hop.”

“Hop?” Riley chuckled dealing out their hands.

“Yeah, that’s all you ever do. Hop here, hop there,” he teased as the curl at the corner of his lips lightened his blue eyes.

“Oh, I see. Alright then, I guess I’ll just have to think of some ridiculous nickname for you,” she started tapping a finger over her pursed lips trying to appear deep in thought.

“I don’t do nicknames,” Jacob said in warning. His eyes had turned almost predatory in a moment, the smile still teasing his lips and it sent the cage of butterflies in her stomach wild.

“Fine. I win, you can’t say anything about the nickname I’m going to give you. If you win, I’ll graciously accept Hop and won’t beat the living crap out of you every time you use it.”

Jacob chuckled; his hand swung across to the middle of the table. “Deal.”

Riley smiled ready to accept her easy win. The game lasted longer than most she had played before, swinging between a clear leader and the vague middle-ground. She contemplated potential names between sips of whisky enjoying every now and then when one would stew unwell with Jacob. She enjoyed it even more when she voiced the pet names and saw the amusement ripple across his features. Never in a thousand years had she ever expected to be in a bunker with Jacob Seed. In this moment she felt a pang of guilt. Guilty that she was happy he was here and not dead. Guilty she was with someone strong and confident and had done so much wrong. _If places had been traded things would have been different…_ She took another sip of the whisky feeling the heat spreading throughout her body. The world was slowly swimming but whenever he locked eyes with her, she felt it still in their dazzling blue depths.

“Well Hop,” he said tossing a final card into the pile with a brief but bright smile. “Looks like it’s going to stick.”

Riley groaned, tossing the last few cards in her hand into the pile and leant back against the chair. He chuckled and pulled them into a neat pile. “Well at least it’s nice to hear you laugh,” she grumbled stretching her arms out before sitting up straight.

“You like my laugh?” he questioned in a tone that implied more.

Riley felt the alcohol carry her away to a dangerous place. A flush of heat swelled against her cheeks before she could still the rapid betrayal of her own body. “Yeah,” she brushed off nonchalantly. “I was beginning to think you were a real stiff.”

His smile was bittersweet as he pushed the cards back into their packet. Riley felt her stomach drop. Desperately she wanted to ask for one more game, one more chance to call him something ridiculous. “Do you need help with setting up?” she asked tightly clinging to the mug in her hand.

He shook his head, his long fingers drumming restlessly against the table. “I’ll get ready,” he said standing quickly and clearing the table.

Riley watched him move with clinical ease. He put out everything he might need for the makeshift surgery to a small bedside table. She had heard him cleaning everything, with every additional attempt at sterilising everything perfectly Riley felt more and more nervous about dying on him than dying on herself. Then came the tarpaulin sheet over the table, Riley helped him make sure it covered the whole table and would hopefully catch most of the blood. With every task done the loss of her leg crept closer.

He came to stand beside her, helping her to stand and then with ease lifted her up onto the table. Slowly his hands dropped down her sides to rest on her hips. Bright blue eyes watched her carefully as he pulled his hands away from her only moving to help her remove the skirt when her shaky hands threatened to break her composure. Sitting in an old t-shirt and her black underwear was surprised that she felt self-conscious suddenly. _Off all times, _she thought watching him reach into his pocket for the packet of pills. She was painfully aware of how her heart and stomach fluttered with conflicting desires because of the man standing between her legs.

“Um, Jacob,” she said softly trying not to falter now his eyes were looking level with her.

“Yeah, Hop?”

A faint, scared smile came across her lips. “Well, if something happens,” she started stiffly, “There’s a note on my bedside table for you. Just a few extra perks of the bunker I suppose,” she rambled reaching out to take his hands in hers. Nervously she lifted them to her lips for a gentle kiss across his knuckles trying to ignore the fiery heat from his gaze. “And, thank you.”

She let his hands fall into her lap as she turned to down the pills terrified of the tears threatening to boil at the edges of her eyes. Then she laid down on the table and helped him tie her down, just in case. Everything was numbing and becoming more and more erratic at once. She took one last look at the mess of a leg. _Thanks for the ride,_ she thought humourlessly as Jacob finally moved to tie down her torso.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Jacob said gently pulling her hair back from her face. “I’m going to put you under now, okay?” he continued softly going to move away.

“Wait!” Riley squealed before she could help herself. He paused, turning back to her. “I just want you to know I let you win that last round,” she rambled watching the edge of his mouth curl and the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly. “I kinda like the nickname…”

His hand returned to gently stroke her hair. “I’ll see you when you wake up, Hop.”

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!  
Thanks for all the lovely people leaving Kudos and reading this far! You are amazing!!!


	4. Thirty Two Days

**-o-o-o-o-**

**32 days since the bombs hit**

Jacob looked at the half-empty bottle of whisky. He hadn’t touched it since and even then, it had been only a few sips, a show of courage for that stubborn woman. Right now, like it had every night since, it had taunted him. He knew it was teasing him to say, ‘fuck it!’ and fill the shell with something other than… this?

“What’s wrong with you?” he growled at himself picking up the bottle and pushing it to the back of a cupboard where it could no longer taunt him. He needed to be strong, stronger than this. After losing his family, then the world, and now… With a sigh he sunk into a chair at the kitchen table, his eyes going to the scar where the bone saw had cut into it.

_You need to be strong for her. _

There was a shuffle followed by a soft thud, then another shuffle and a soft thud. “Fuck!”

Jacob pulled himself up and looked over his shoulder to the corridor, “Hop?”

The shuffling continued. “All good,” came her determined voice before she appeared in the doorway with a crooked smile. “It’s harder than it seems,” she muttered more to herself as she shifted the wooden crutch under her arm and continued. He stood anyway moving to her side just in case she fell again. Somehow, she always seemed to laugh it off, but Jacob didn’t like seeing the bruises littering her arms from her crashes.

She smiled up at him when he came to her side, moving slowly together towards the kitchen table. And there it was again, the warm thick sensation that spread from his chest into his throat and into every limb and finger. Where he had once seen fear shrouding her interactions with him, they were now replaced with honesty. All it had taken was half a leg and a month and he felt like now she trusted him completely with no ulterior motive. It was a look he only shared with his brothers.

Moving ahead Jacob pulled out a chair for her, letting her sink into it before he took a seat next to her. “You’re up late?” he questioned looking down to her in nothing but sweatpants and a thin, loose shirt. He looked away to his hands but not before the shape of her outline burned into his memory.

She yawned and nodded. “I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged. “You?”

He chuckled turning back to her. “Same.”

“I have the weirdest craving to go swimming,” she blurted out with a sad sigh. He turned to her with a quizzical look across his face and she chuckled running a hand through her messy autumn locks. Jacob enjoyed watching the way the different shades caught the light, gold and burnt copper that matched the shading of freckles. How he had once thought the vibrant cascading curls had been bland and normal surpassed him.

“Swimming, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said wistfully. “It’s been a while since I’ve been wet,” she continued bringing a hand up to cover a stifled yawn. And then as her caramel eyes widened her hand went to desperately hide the reddening creeping up her cheeks.

Jacob would have laughed if he hadn’t thought about making her squirm for him before. Instead the innocent comment sent a shock of desire through his body. “There was this little lake high up in the Whitetail mountains,” he started giving her a knowing smile and watching her wordlessly thank him. “The water was always crystal blue and calm. It was one of my favourite places.”

“Maybe one day you could take me,” she mused leaning against one hand to watch him with a sweet smile.

“I’m sure that after seven years you’ll want to be far away,” Jacob shrugged.

“Well,” she said sucking in a breath of air and tilting her head. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen, do we? But after everything you’ve done for me, I think it’s only fair that I protect you from the mutant creatures after all this is done so don’t go trying to shake me so quickly.”

Jacob smiled at her, “That’s endearing. You think you can look after me.”

She leapt forward to playfully whack at him. He raised a brow and watched the mock horror written on her features as she pulled herself up onto the kitchen table and used her hands to cross over to the other side to escape him.

“Oh, that’s it!” he growled leaping after her and catching her by the waist before she could escape. She laughed between determined growls as she struggled to slip from his grasp, easily succumbing to his hold on her as he pulled her back to the edge of the table. She let out a breathless laugh, her eyes focusing on the closing space of their hips, his hands holding her lower back.

“You know,” he started lowly watching the way her caramel eyes darkened when they looked up to him. Something in him stirred desperately, a pang of lust that whispered against the back of his throat making his voice feel deeper, huskier, slick with desire. He could see the effect it had on her. She squirmed restlessly, brushing against him. “If you’re going to be protecting anyone, you’re going to need to fight better than that.” He lifted a hand to push away the stray locks of hair that had fell against the side of her face. Jacob was tempted to let his hand stay there, against the side of her face.

_Kiss her. _

_Don’t be an idiot, _he thought watching her wide eyes thinking fast. _You have seven years with her… take it slow. _Still… he couldn’t help but feel the pull to her. The way her wide eyes watched him with that confusing mix of wild determination and softness would plague his sleepless nights. The gentle curve of her soft pink lips would leave him tossing. And she leaned in ever so slightly, a glimpse of hope softening her features.

_Kiss her. _

“Well,” she quipped, summoning a deep breath that brushed her chest against his. Painfully he watched her lean back, “I suppose you could help with that.”

“Hmm?”

“Well who better to learn how to fight from? I accept. Start tomorrow?”

Jacob chuckled, stepping back to look down to her legs, one cut short below the knee. “You’re still healing,” he said softly and let his hand fall to her upper thigh when a dark look flashed across her face. “After you’re properly healed, then we’ll start.”

She huffed angrily and brought her arms across her chest. Jacob enjoyed the line crossing her brow stiff and stubborn. “I’m fine.”

“It’s still fresh and you can barely make it from one room to the other without falling over. Let it happen with time.”

Riley pushed her hand to his chest and slipped off the edge of the table. “I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can’t do,” she growled using the table as a crutch to move towards the corridor. The muscles on her back were tight like her voice. Stubbornly she hadn’t even bothered moving him to reach her crutch and instead hopped until she reached the doorframe.

“Hop,” Jacob started trying to hide the confusion in his voice, masking it with sternness.

She flipped him the bird over her shoulder, not bothering to look back as she snapped, “Sweet fucking dreams.”

**-o-o-o-o-**

**64 days since the bombs fell **

_The wind washed down through the mountain valleys bringing wildflower petals tumbling in the breeze. The warmth of the sun whispered through the wind like a bittersweet smile. They both sat facing the waterfall that tumbled icy blue water to the hard, grey rocks below. His fingers inched closer to hers, teasing through the long blades of green grass to brush against hers. _

_“Are you okay?” _

_Her soft hazel eyes watched the waterfall, threatening to spill over her own icy tears. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, pull her close and kiss her forehead. _

_“What do you think,” she grumbled moving her hand away and wrapped it around her knees. “She’s still in those cages with that psycho because we couldn’t get her out. I told you to take her instead! Why does no one ever listen to me?!” _

_He let out a heavy sigh, turning so that he could fully face her. She briefly turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye, it was cold look full of judgement and questions. “Your sister knows she can handle it, she wanted to protect you.”_

_“And what about you, huh?” _

_“I don’t know what you’re accusing me of,” he defended. “Look, it’s not too late. The Whitetails are getting stronger and I’m this close to getting Jacob. Now that the other Seeds are gone it’s only a matter of days before he slips up-” _

_She pushed away from him to a stand, her hands shaking dangerously as they shoved away the tears that had tumbled over the edge. “It was the only thing I ever asked of you,” she burst as he came to stand beside her. “I can’t do this without her.”_

_His hand slipped around her wrist, the other one lifting to push away the tears streaking down her face. “I promise you,” he started catching her eyes and holding her soft gaze. “I promise you I will get her back.” _

_She shook her head. “I used to think I loved you. I felt so special to have the Hero of Hope County wrap his arm around me when he came to town. When she told me to be careful with you I thought she was being ridiculous. She said a man like you was no good. A man like you only thought of one thing- himself and that inflated ego. I’m an idiot.”_

_“Wait!” He reached out desperately as she tried to move away and brought her tightly to his chest as her body heaved with angry sobs. “Shh. Please, trust me just this once more.” _

_She pushed away from him angrily. “I think we need to stop whatever this is,” she said motioning to the heart-breaking space between them. “I need some space to think about how I’m going to get her back. They’ve moved her to the Veterans centre, that’s always been the hardest place to hit…” _

_He watched her step away, running a hand through her mess of curls as she thought. Then she froze for a second, turning to bring her hands around his sides. He began to melt into her touch, bringing his own hands to run along the shapely length of her back. “Riley,” he breathed softly and kissed the sweet spot between her neck and exposed shoulder. “I love you.”_

_She stiffened against him. “There’s someone watching us,” she whispered back tightening her hold on him. His stomach dropped and he moved to put his body in front of her, but she stiffened her resolve. “Don’t, it’s too obvious.” _

_“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he said tightly running a hand over her messy curls. “I promised your sister that no matter whatever happened I would always protect you.”_

His fingers fumbled nervously over the cloth. Ever since he found it his hands hadn’t stopped shaking. _Hope. A blessing. Something I never deserved._ His head lifted to the roof of the bunker and smiled sadly. “Thank you, thank you.”

Resting on the bottom bunk was a radiation suit. It was so flawless that if it wasn’t matte it would have glittered in the dull artificial lighting. What it really proved was that he wasn’t meant to die just yet. He didn’t know how or why, but he was destined to make it out of this bunker and into salvation. The reason would become clear after, but now it didn’t matter. Now all he needed to do was prepare for his hike through hell.

“I’m not going to leave you in that bunker alone,” he whispered standing up so he could pace out his excitement. “I’m going to make sure you are safe; I will protect you like your memory has protected me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, and I can promise that the next few will be full of action and fun ;)


	5. One Hundred and Twenty Eight Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**128 days since the bombs fell **

Riley swung her fist up and through his defences to land against his cheek with a crunch. She flinched as a look of anger flickered behind his cold blue eyes. Before he could push back, she swung the small thin cane up to crush against his side. Her eyes went wide as he caught it with his hand and stepped forward. Swallowing the fear pushing up against her chest she dropped the cane and went to strike out with her fists. He easily swept her fists away and pushed her roughly up against the wall. Her heart hammered madly as she tried once again to hold his hulking form at bay. Without any real effort he caught them and lifted them to above her withering form. His wild blue eyes had never left hers, holding her captive.

She let out a shaky breath feeling his strong body pushing up against her. Slowly his eyes dropped to her open lips. Riley felt an electric shock of desire ripple through her.

“You did well,” he praised with a husky voice. Slowly his eyes returned to hers, an untamed desire in his gaze that was making her squirm in his hold for very devious reasons. For weeks and weeks and weeks his touches had lasted longer, brushing against places that at first made her blush like a teen and then left her mindless. Riley knew she had to take some control back, or she would end up naked on the kitchen table waiting for him to walk in on her. She had been just as teasing, enjoying the way his bright blue eyes would darken, the rise and fall of his chest quicken, the smile on his face widen.

“Thanks,” she said breathlessly. The fabric between them was frustrating her. Every breath made her breasts rub against him. Slowly he leaned down, his eyes fixed on hers before dropping back to her lips. _This is it. Finally. _

“You do need to improve your footwork though,” he whispered, bringing his lips to brush against her ear with every word. Then he pulled away, his hands dropping her wrists.

“Oh no you don’t,” she growled taking his hand and pulling him back against her so she could capture his lips. She revelled in the softness of his, the way they seemed to be moulded perfectly to fit hers. Then his hands were on her and everywhere.

Jacob growled and pulled roughly at her clothes, tearing at them until there was nothing on her. “God you’re perfect,” he purred bringing his mouth down to her breasts. Riley threw her head back in a moan as his hands worked on what his mouth couldn’t.

“Mmh, oh Jacob,” she mewed as he worked on her hard nipples. “Fuck I’ve wanted this for so long… mmh, oh fuck… but now all I want,” Riley tried to slow her breathing but one of his hands had trailed down her stomach to run along the inside of her thigh and brush against her heat.

“Yes?” he whispered moving his mouth to pepper hot heavy kisses up along her collarbone and the length of her neck to her ears. From the toe-curling heat that was spreading from her body making her soaking wet, she could tell there was no going back.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, I need to cum for you,” Riley begged.

His fingers slipped into her folds, teasing the bundle of nerves with his skilled fingers that made Riley weak. “I’m busy right now,” he continued pushing her against the wall and dropping to his knees.

Riley dropped her head to look down at him as he moved her right thigh to rest over his shoulder, barely acknowledging the alien feature that lacked a lower half. Her body went stiff against him and not because of the tongue that teased the edges of her clit. Her eyes turned to him, trying not to fall into the dark pit that consumed her every other time she looked down the lump of flesh that used to give her freedom. His open palm slapped hard against the curve of her ass. Riley jumped, a small gasp escaping her lips before she could help it.

“I don’t want you to take your eyes off me,” he growled bringing his tongue along her clit and sending a rush of lust through her body. He continued his relentless attack on her hot bundle of nerves, bringing his hand down on her ass every time she closed her eyes to moan his name. It only added to the feverish pleasure beginning to boil in her core.

“Jacob,” she moaned feeling her legs begin to shake as his pace increased and one of his hands found her nipples. He tugged and massaged them, bringing his other hand down on her sharply as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back. Then on a shaky leg, she felt the hot orange sensation of an orgasm course through her. She gripped the back of his head with one hand and pushed him closer as the other gripped wildly to the wall for some kind of tether to earth.

She released him as her world stopped spinning. Her heart thundered as he rose to a stand, lips glistening with her essence and a devilish smile. “You have too much on,” she growled pulling off his shirt before bringing her lips over his. _Fuck this feels so good, _she thought as their tongues grazed each other. He moaned into her lips, his large hands running over her body with a feverous gentleness.

Riley fumbled with his belt, her hands shaking from the adrenaline and his roaming touch. She dropped his jeans and broke their kiss to trail kisses down the chiselled hot muscles of his body. Riley took to her time to enjoy the way he fidgeted, just as ready to bone then and there as she was. She looked up at him as she gripped his hips and went to knees. “I’m going to have some fun with this,” she purred lifting her teasing tongue to lick the tip of his head. He shuddered, letting out an earthy groan.

She wanted to explore, touch him until he was screaming for her- but he placed his hand against the back of her head and guided her to where he wanted her. Riley never took her eyes off him, even as she relaxed her throat and tried to take him all in her mouth or picked up her pace the match his thrusts. Suddenly he pulled away from her and dropped down to her level.

“Fuck woman,” he growled running his hands roughly over her body and picked her up at the waist so she could wrap her thighs around him while he carried her to the nearest thing he could fuck her on. Riley ran hot needy kisses up the length of his neck, enjoying the roughness of his beard against her. And then suddenly she felt him push her up against the wall, one hand resting on her ass as the other positioned himself at her entrance. With dark eyes, he looked at her, “You sure?”

Riley squirmed against him, “Fuck me Jacob, I need you in me.”

He brought his lips against her hard, thrusting up as he entered her. Riley gasped, gripping hard against his freckled shoulders. She felt the soft reverb of his mouth before he pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. “God you feel good,” he growled before setting a jackhammer pace that made her body hum at a higher pitch.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Riley moaned feeling her body clench tightly.

He slowed ever so slightly, a cocky grin spreading across his face as Riley pouted. “Easy there, Hop,” he teased bringing his thumb back to the hot nub above their bodies. Instantly her toes curled and she let out hot, raspy moans.

“Don’t stop,” she begged feeling her vision swimming as his lips stole a kiss. Then her muscles coiled in and exploded with hot feverish untamed desired. He held her tightly, relieving the pressure at her sharp gasp.

“Sensitive?” he questioned, his pace more deliberate and focused. Riley nodded numbly, her body hot and dizzy. He thrust hard once and held his position deep in her. Riley moaned breathlessly, her body holding onto him tightly as he gently moved to his knees and laid her down in the hallway outside of the gym.

Her hands ran over the length of his back, no longer concerned with being upright. She revelled in the hot sensation of their bodies moving together, his strong form on top of her. His lips dropped down to hers, kissing her gently as his pace quickened. Gently her hand came up to cup his cheek.

“I’m nearly there,” he whispered pressing his forehead against hers and let out a masculine growl.

“Cum for me Jacob,” she breathed watching his eyes fly open to hold her gaze. Riley felt it tighten in her core and, lifting her lips up to capture his, felt him tense above her as his release shook his body.

And then the tension slipped from his shoulders, his body resting on top of hers. It took a moment for them both to gather their breath and with each growing moment, Riley felt herself unravelling more and more in front of the naked man on top of her. By the time he rolled over to lie on his back next to her she was fidgety and self-conscious. She’d never pictured herself here, lying naked in the hallway next to him. _You just fucked Jacob Seed… _

Riley turned her head to look over at him. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, a soft sensitive smile teasing the edges of his mouth in what felt like was his most raw moment. She watched him turn to look over to her, his hand following his eyes and reached out to trace a line along her jaw and down her neck. Riley wanted to look away but with those bright blue eyes… How could she?

“You okay?” he asked softly resting his hand on her bicep.

_Fuck it, whatever the world was before this… it isn’t any longer. You’re going to have to make your own happiness. _

A smile spilled over her face. “That was fantastic.”

He chuckled looking away in what Riley couldn’t believe was modesty.

**-o-o-o-o-**


	6. Two-Hundred and Fifty Six days

**-o-o-o-o-**

**256 Days since the bombs fell**

The warm water rushed over their bodies making the slick wet strands of hair past around the soft curves of her body. With a firm touch, Jacob worked the bar of soap over the slope of her back down to the hot curve of her ass. He brought the palm of his hand down on it with a satisfying crack and Riley jumped with a hot gasp coming from her lips. She looked over her shoulder to him, a cheeky smile making him harden.

“Fuck you’re perfect,” he growled running his hands over her rounded ass before dropping down to the back of her thighs. She shifted awkwardly, her right thigh moving away. Jacob frowned as she ducked her head away from him. It had been a rocky few months filled with tender moments; Jacob felt like they had both revealed more to each other than anyone else… but Jacob also knew that the loss of her limb had hit her hard. She kept it a personal struggle, always brushing it off before Jacob could truly show her it didn’t change anything to him.

With a hand resting on her shoulder, he helped her turn to face him. She looked at his chest, a small look of guilt written across her features as her small hands ran over him. “I know,” she said quietly over the rush of the water. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet, bu-“

A low tone filled the air and quickly hit a crescendo before repeating. The lights flickered off for a moment before returning. The distinct alarm continued to blear loudly, startling both of them.

“What the hell is that,” Jacob said his arms suddenly coming protectively around her naked wet body. His eyes dropped to the small confused expression flittering over her face before shock consumed it.

She pushed off the water and turned her wide caramel eyes up to his. “That’s the proximity alarm… Someone’s outside the bunker.”

Jacob watched her push her hands against the side of the shower walls to make her way out of the small box and reached for a towel with shaky hands. “But if someone is outside…” Jacob followed her, picking up the redwood crutch he had carved her months ago. It felt like another life ago. In the apocalypse he felt like he had been given a second chance, a shot at happiness unconstrained by who he used to be. The blaring alarm threatened that…

“We didn’t lock the doors when we came down,” Riley said quickly. Her voice was gaining in pitch as she fumbled into her trousers and tank top. Jacob followed her lead. “That means they can just walk-“ her voice was cut off by a similar, yet faster alarm. “They’re inside the first door,” she said her eyes going wide as they looked over to Jacob.

“Go to the safe room,” Jacob said feeling his body still in the preparation of battle. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Jacob!” Riley reached out to him with shaky hands, pulling his face down to hers for a haste passionate kiss. “We’re doing this together,” she whispered nervously and pushed him out of the bathroom door.

Jacob didn’t wait, his body instinctively moving to the kitchen where his sniper rested on top of one of the bookshelves. He moved back to the kitchen where the heavy tabletop and benches would provide more than enough cover for a potential shoot out. The alarm blasted at a double to his heart rate as he loaded his weapon. Riley had just made it through the corridor, she hopped closer unsteadily. _God, I wish she had stayed in the other room, _Jacob thought as she pulled out the several knives they had been practising throwing only days before.

“Stay behind me, Hop,” Jacob said sternly watching her look to him. He didn’t like the grey look of determination over her features. She nodded once and stepped back letting her crutch rest against the bench in front of her.

“There’s going to be some radiation,” she warned. Jacob nodded once and the alarm went quiet. “They’re on the final flight,” Riley whispered.

Jacob wondered whether it was his heartbeat or someone taking the stairs two at a time that resounded in his ears. It had never been like this before. He’d never been this long without a proper fight. He took an easy breath and lifted the sniper to his shoulder. The wheel of the door spun slowly. With painful effort, it inched open to reveal an alien figure. Dressed in a soot-covered white suit that Jacob could only place in a bad space film. It moved through the door and lifted their hands above their head causing the red bag at their side to bounce against their thigh.

“Close the door,” Jacob ordered evenly.

The figure didn’t move. He felt a strange wave of nausea ripple through his body.

“CLOSE THE DOOR!” Jacob shouted moving forward with the gun steady.

The figure turned from Jacob to where he had just left and instantly moved to comply. The large suit was strange and made their movements disjointed, but Jacob could have sworn that unlike before they were fuelled with panic. He wanted to turn to Riley to gauge her response, but he wasn’t going to take his eyes off the stranger.

They were struggling though, and the door wasn’t closing fast enough. Another wave of nausea flooded his body and he felt bile hit the back of his throat. _That door needs to close now._ “Fuck it,” he growled and sprinted forward to shoulder barge it. As he did the stranger spun the wheel close.

Jacob moved to swing his sniper back at the stranger when they leapt forward in attack. The sniper spilt from his grip and scattered against the floor until it hit the legs of the kitchen table. Jacob quickly struck out in a flurry of blows the first landed heavy in the stranger’s chest sending them staggering backwards, but not before Jacob had landed two more against their ribs with a sickening crack. They let out a gurgled growl and as Jacob prowled after them, they lunged forward, bringing their helmet forward to crash against his head. Jacob staggered. His vision swam. The stranger pounced forward his blows striking hard and fast and Jacob let them come, waiting for his moment to strike.

It came with a distracted glance. His blood boiled as rage filled his vision. “Don’t look at her,” he growled between the rain of relentless blows. The stranger did their best to block and dodge the strikes, but their cumbersome suit dragged their speed.

“Fuck you, Seed,” came a gurgled response.

The figure pulled something from the bag swinging at their side. Jacob caught the flash of a blade.

“DROP IT!”

There was a deafening bang and a bullet hit the ground by the stranger’s feet with a crack. The room swayed in the echo of the sniper shot and only when the stranger dropped the knife did Jacob spare a glance to the wild woman holding the sniper like she was born with it. _Fuck she’s hot when she’s angry. _Jacob wanted to smile, but not in front of this asshole.

“Take off your helmet,” Jacob ordered.

The figure was watching Riley. Slowly he moved towards her. Jacob struck the idiot in the ribs and watched him double over.

“Do as he says!” Riley growled moving her finger towards the trigger.

The figure straightened with a tired groan. Finally, they lifted their hands to the dome head and twisted it. There was a hiss of escaping air and then their face was revealed.

“Oh my god,” Jacob heard Riley whisper, but she seemed so far away. The bunker wasn’t on earth. There was nothing but him and the man who had murdered his family. Jacob was vaguely aware of his knuckles splitting against the deputy’s teeth. He could feel the echo of someone shouting. But all he really saw was the face of his dead brothers.

And then there was the sensation of the gun at his temple, shaking with every short breath. “Jacob you’re going to kill him,” Riley said softly.

He looked down to the bastards mangled face. Dark eyes sneered up through a bloody smile, taunting him. _Riley has to be mad. What’s this asshole to us? _“He killed my brothers,” Jacob hissed tearing his eyes away from his face to look at her up the barrel of his sniper. There were hot red tears in her eyes and despite the hard look masking her face, he could tell there was unspoken fear and pain. _What did this bastard do to you?_ Jacob felt another wave of uncontrollable rage ripple through him, but before he could do anything, she had dropped herself to her knees and caught his fists in her hands.

“Yeah, and you killed her sister,” the deputy chuckled through the blood.

Jacob went cold, his body felt numb and the nausea from the radiation hit the back of his throat again. He knew it was true when he looked at her. Then another cold truth tore through him. “You were with him that day, by the waterfall…”

Hot salty tears were spilling around the edges of her eyes as she nodded, swallowing sobs he wished she would share. The brave face she was trying desperately to keep was worse than any tears she would cry over him. Jacob stood up, pulling her with him. His eyes briefly glanced to the gun she had pushed away. _Far enough to not cause any trouble. _“Why did you never tell me?” he asked wanting to pull her into his arms.

She shook her head. “Later,” was all she bubbled up before turning and hopping back to the gun. “Now I have to patch you both up.”

Jacob looked down to the deputy who was lying still, his head tilted to watch Riley empty the sniper and then use it as a brace to hobble towards the kitchen table. His knuckles tightened as he crouched down next to the evil bastard beneath him. “If you try anything, I will kill you,” Jacob warned patting him on the chest harder than necessary.

He stood up and checked the door was properly sealed off before moving over to check on Riley. His hand reached out to touch her back gently. When she flinched, Jacob wanted to fight the prone bastard just to try and match some of the pain she was feeling because of him. _I’m a monster. It takes more than 8 months in a bunker to fix a lifetime of being a psycho. _He felt his stomach roll uncomfortably; his head pounded relentlessly. This time he couldn’t swallow it down.

Knowing no words would ever fix what he had done, and with one threatening look at the deputy still lying on the floor he stormed off to the bathroom. Locking the door, he thrust his fist against the concrete floor, hard, relishing in the pain crushing his bone before his stomach spilled up his throat and into the bowl of the toilet. The hot acid burned, but not bad enough for him to feel okay with what he’d done. _Do I even remember her? _His body shuddered as another stream of bile splashed against the water. _You’ve hurt so many people can you even picture one of them? _His stomach strained painfully, begging for something else to hurl up when nothing but bloodied spit dangled from his mouth. He remembered the rage he had felt when his brothers had been murdered… _How could she stand looking at you? Why would she ever let you in? _

For the first time in years, he felt hot salty tears threatening to spill over. Angrily he punched the ground once more for good measure. It would be swollen and painful for days. _Good. _Then he flushed away his weakness, his head still spinning badly as he bent down into the sink to wash his mouth and his face. His stomach rolled daringly, threatening to betray himself once again. _Fuck this. _Rubbing the water from his face he swung open the bathroom door to the sound of dry heaving.

“Hop?” He asked hearing the gravel of his raw voice.

Turning into the main room he saw Hop with her shoulders leaning over a plastic bucket and the deputy similarly so, on the ground in the kitchen mid spew. _Fucker. _

“Jacob?” Riley replied lifting her head weakly.

He moved to her side, pulling back her hair gently and holding the cascading strands and she brought the bucket back up to her face and let out a shaky mouthful of spit. “It’s the radiation,” she mumbled with a groan. “But dammit I’m a mess.”

Running his fingers down her back to where he knew her knots would often lay; he gently began working them as she hid her head in the bucket. “I don’t mind a mess,” he said absentmindedly.

She looked up from the bucket with a sweet, red-eyed smile. He smiled back wanting nothing more than take her back to their bedroom and hold her. She put down her bucket with a concerned expression. “You’re bleeding,” she mused reaching out to touch his face. “Let me patch you up.”

“You’re too kind,” grumbled the deputy from the kitchen floor. He hurled loudly into the bucket and shuddered. “But please, ladies first.”

Jacob curled his bloodied hands into fists. Riley reached over and took them in her own, pushing herself onto unsteady ground before motioning with her head to the corridor. He quickly grabbed her crutch, not caring that it hit the deputy’s calf as he went. There was a grumble, but the man was too busy emptying his stomach loudly. _Weak._ He swiped the small first aid kit off the counter and followed her.

Riley moved slowly, passing her bedroom and slipped into the music room. She waited by the door as he entered and closed it firmly. It felt like a death sentence weighing on his chest. His shoulders sagged as he prepared for the worst. She hobbled around to a chair and patted it, her eyes hard and red. Silently he complied, and she pried the first aid kit from his fingers. Her silence unnerved him. He hadn’t seen the hard look in her eyes since they first met. _She’s got her walls back. _

“Hop,” he started softly as she worked at cleaning his knuckles. She made no acknowledgement. He swallowed the urge to let out a sigh. “Riley?”

“What?!” She snapped squaring her jaw and looking up at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly watching her honey eyes waver before the steel resolve returned.

She shook her head and returned to her task. “We were different people in different circumstances,” she snapped angrily. “Back then I wouldn’t have expected anything from you. Your hunters caught us and tortured us…” she shook her head angrily as frustrated tears bubbled forward. She threw the bloodied pad into his lap and moved towards the far wall. “This has to be hell,” she growled lowly turning and sliding down to the hard floor. Her fingers raked through her hair. “Why didn’t you shoot him?”

Jacob was caught by the strange silence following the cold disconnected question that came from her. Her eyes lifted to study him. “I can go do it now if that’s what you want,” he replied shocked by her disregard for the deputy. Maybe he had imagined things were different between the two when he watched them in the meadow.

She shook her head. “It’s too late now,” she sighed.

“You two have history,” Jacob stated, masking the insecurity undertowing the comment with a stiff sternness. Riley narrowed her eyes knowingly.

“He’s the reason you’re alive,” she said coldly. “If he had done what I asked and saved my sister from your cages first she would have never held the bunker door for you.”

She pushed herself back to a stand, swaying on her leg before grudgingly hobbling back. “I have never wanted to hurt you,” Jacob said coming to a stand and letting her place her head against his chest. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter and tighter as she clung back fiercely.

“I think it might be best if we sleep in separate beds tonight,” Riley said stiffly. Jacob frowned, his hold on her faltering for a moment as his mind tried to understand the desperateness of her touch and the coldness of her tone. “When it was just us, it was easy to forget about the world. It was just easier to deal with it like it was some other reality… With Dan here… I can’t.”

_She’s worried about what he might think. She’s just begun properly grieving. She doesn’t need you anymore. She doesn’t want a monster in her bed. _A thousand hard truths taunted him. “Whatever you need,” he whispered with a raw voice.

She pulled away slowly, looking up to his eyes. Still holding her, Jacob leaned down to place a soft kiss against her forehead.


	7. Two Hundred and Fifty Nine Days

**-o-o-o-o-**

**24 hours later**

**257 days since the bomb fell **

_“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he said tightly running a hand over her messy curls. “I promised your sister that no matter what happened I would always protect you.”_

_Riley pulled herself from his embrace, her eyes going to the blue sky as a flock of birds flew east. “Let’s get moving,” she said making tracks across the rocks to cross the water. The trees were thicker this side, a final hope to skew the line of the shot from their stalker. Despite his best attempts to shield her, she kept nudging him forward in front of her. _

_“This isn’t going to be enough,” he whispered avoiding the urge to look over his shoulder. _

_Riley took his hand and scrambled up the boulders, moving further and further into the belly of the valley. “Well they’re still following us,” she mumbled under her breath using her strong legs to take the next boulders with ease and quickly make it back to the dirt of the dark forest. “Maybe if we split up and make it to the bunker?” _

_The deputy frowned, pausing only for a moment as realisation flooded him. “Yes,” he said quickly falling back in step._

_Riley turned to look at him with a suspicious frown. Dan always thought she had more emotional strength and less fighters grit than her sister. He would never want her to get caught between a villain like Jacob and himself. Without a doubt, she would pay greatly for it. He would never let that happen. “Dan-“_

_“I can lead them away and then lose them, all you have to do is double back over the river and make it up the valley. Wait for me at the bunker?”_

_She looked over to him, something strange in her eyes that he couldn’t really read. “I know what I said before was harsh, I’m sorry… I don’t want to lose you too.” _

_He smiled and lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “You’re not going to, I promise.” _

_She rolled her eyes and let out a nervous chuckle, “You and your promises.”_

_“I’ve always fulfilled them,” he said with a wink and dropped his eyes to watch her lean form move through the forest with ease. _God she’s beautiful,_ he thought. _

_She pushed him away and set off at a gentle jog away from both the stalker and himself. “See you soon,” she called disappearing quickly in the shadows of the forest. _

“What’s this room lead to?” Dan asked slamming his fist loudly against the door. Riley watched from the far end of the corridor with a dark red taint rimming her soft hazel eyes. He hadn’t remembered seeing her so hallow or tired. But instead of fragile like when he had first rescued her from Jacob, she looked like every bone in her body was unbreakable steel.

“Stop banging at it,” she growled and turned to hobble back into the living area.

With one final look at the mysterious door, he pushed off it and bounded after her. This bunker was fantastic! Despite the beating Jacob had given him, some slightly splintered ribs and a few cuts across his face, Dan hadn’t been able to stop lifting his arms and swinging them around. _There’s just so much space. It’s not a six by seven room. _

“So,” he said passing her quickly and turned to face her. He leaned against the counter and let a hand slide across her hips to pull her against him. She toppled forward on an unsteady leg and landed against his chest. A small groan of pain escaped his lips, but he curled it into an easy smile. The easiest that had come to him in months. “Your pitbull chewed me up a bit, but I don’t mind the pain if it means kissing you,” he purred leaning forward.

“Stop it!” She growled, swatting his chest and then slapping his face. Riley pushed back and quickly put the kitchen bench between them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she continued shaking her head.

Dan quickly followed her, only deterred by the heavy walking stick she swung up in front of her. “Riley?”

“Stop it, seriously.”

“I don’t understand?”

She rolled her eyes and moved to take a seat at the kitchen table. “What is there to understand, Dan?”

He felt his good mood turning sour. Quickly he skipped forward to stand in front of her. “Hmm, well there’s a few things actually. First! I literally cross a nuclear wasteland to be with you and the first thing you do is sneak off with him to the bedroom?!”

Riley shook her head angrily at him. “Dan, we didn’t! And you two haven’t stopped trying to kill each other since you got here. I didn’t realise you were both five!”

“Riley, I thought we were together. I told you I loved you, I still do. I love you, Riley Quinn. Has he ever said that? I don’t think so, because he’s Jacob. Fucking. Seed. Did you hit your head and forget everything?” Dan growled, exasperated. She looked up at him with a stony expression, _She’s so close you could hold her again. _Riley shifted in her seat and Dan watched the way her long skirt trailed down to her ankle. “I guess a lot has changed, huh?” he grumbled stepping back so he could fall into the chair.

“Yeah, a lot changed. Doesn’t feel nice to be picked second to him does it?” Riley huffed back, bringing her arms to cross across her chest.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head sadly. “I never put you second.”

“No, it’s okay I get it. You were the Hero of Hope County. There was a lot of responsibility and people to impress.”

He ran a sore hand threw his hair, catching it in the matted knots. _She’s not listening to me, _he thought sadly resigning to having her lay him out flat. What did it matter what he was going to say if she wasn’t listening? _Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered at all. _

“You need a haircut,” she mumbled disapprovingly and got up to hobble into the kitchen.

Dan laughed humourlessly. “Of all the things woman!”

She was ruffling through some of the draws before producing a pair of scissors. A tired smile covered her features. “Like old times?” she asked flicking them into her free hand and hopped closer to his chair. “You’ll have to clean up though, I was never that good at sweeping.”

His hand quickly reached out to catch hers, relishing in the softness of her touch. Then and there he could have melted. It took every shred of hardened resolve not to let the mercy, the sweetness of actually having someone to touch and to talk with make him explode. “Anything for you,” he said in a thick voice. He quickly cleared his throat and brought her hand against his lips to place a gentle kiss. “Goddammit, I missed you.”

Riley ruffled his hair with her free hand. “I missed you too,” she replied quietly. He turned quickly to face her, not trying to hide the hope and joy that mixed with a dark sadness. It was always going to be too much for her. She continued more sternly, _clearly a deflection, _“You’re going to need a shower and a proper brush before we get started.”

She motioned for him to scoot, but it didn’t matter. He stood and pulled her in tightly ignoring the pain that swelled from his ribs. To have her in his arms, to hold her close and smell the softness of her soap. After a long moment, she pushed him away brandishing the scissors when he looked like he was going to return. With a bright smile, Dan held up his hands and laughed.

“Okay, I get it. I’ll be right back,” he ran from the living room bustling into the corridor. He slowed quickly at the sight of Jacob lumbering down the corridor. The ogre of a man grunted, brushing past him without a second look. “Bastard,” Dan thought and peered around the corner.

It was hard to see anything without being seen himself, but if he leaned against the wall, he could hear their voices. After a brief, ‘hi,’ there was a painfully long silence. Dan wondered whether it was worth snooping. “Do I really want to know what they’re sayi-“

“Jacob,” Riley snapped, and Dan felt a sheepish smile splinter across his face.

There was a huff. “Hop, it’s nothing.”

A grunt. “Fine. It’s not like I care.”

A long silence…

_Not so perfect together after all… _

**-o-o-o-o-**

**48 hours later**

**259 days since the bombs fell**

_“Give me your hands,” Suzie gasped pulling them close the second they were within reach. “RILEY!” _

_“Stop it!” Riley whispered, exasperated. “Please, I don’t want to wake the others.” _

_Suzie put one hand to her hip and shook her head. “What the hell happened, you idiot?!” _

_Riley rolled her eyes and snapped up her older sister’s hand to pull her out of the small cabin they had been sleeping in with several other resistance members. It was a hot night, alive with a thousand insects and a billion stars that scattered across the night like a blinding array of glory. They walked for a moment hand in hand until they reached the small stream that bumbled down the valley. _

_“Okay, this is far enough. Cough it up.”_

_Riley fumbled with the bandages around her hands. “I may have done a bit of climbing to get to a good sniper spot,” she dismissed with a shrug. “The Deputy was asking around for help and I mean after he got me out of that sticky spot with the transfer van-“_

_“Riley!”_

_“-Well I kinda owed him one.”_

_Her sister grabbed her by the forearm and brought her to sit in the grass. “Riley, I thought I told you to stay out of all this,” she sighed sadly. _

_Riley picked at the blades of grass, slightly damp from in the midnight air. “Well, I think I kind of like the guy,” she explained warmly. For a moment the evening air held its breath as it watched her daydream in idealistic hope. Suzie watched her hopelessly. Realism would never trump a love card. “Anyway, it’s a civil war out there now! I can’t not be involved ‘_in this_.”_

_Suzie flung herself down into the grass to look up at the stars. “Don’t tell me I never warned you... So, I suppose now’s the part when you tell me how amazing he is so I can pretend to be just as charmed.”_

_Riley flung herself down next to Suzie with a summers sigh. “Suzie, you’re the best.”_

Riley tossed in the bed way too large for one person. Her eyes moved over to where she knew the empty space was in the pitch blackness of night. It had been two days since Dan’s arrival. Two nights of sleepless tossing and turning and guilt. It was getting ridiculous.

“Let’s just think this through,” she said sitting up in the bed and turning on the lamp. She pushed the blankets away and moved her heavy limbs towards the edge of the bed. _What’s the real problem here? _Riley picked at her nails and dropped her eyes down to the stump of her leg. Instantly her body filled with disgust. _I used to be so much better than I am now. _She lifted her right thigh to rest across her left, the strangeness of it still baffled her. _I don’t understand why Jacob never was disgusted by it like I am. _

Slowly she rubbed the nub feeling the strange electric tingling sensation of pins and needles spread up her body. _And why the fuck did Dan think it was okay to joke about?_ Riley turned her mind back to how Dan had so casually asked whether Jacob had cooked it for them when they were done with it. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably. “Bastard.”

_This isn’t helping though is it? Your sick guilt trip party of one is doing favours for no one. _

With an angry grunt, she pushed herself off the bed and headed for the gym. She didn’t bother changing into her sweats, the small loose shorts wouldn’t embarrass her because no one was up at this strange hour of the night. Using the strong wooden crutch, she made tracks as quietly as possible past the larger guest room where Dan had set up residence. She was surprised that he and Jacob hadn’t torn out each-others throats for it, if for nothing else but the status symbol it might be twisted into. Jacob had only grunted when Dan set up residence in it. Any attempt by Dan for a response had been met with stony silence, something that seemed to upset Dan more than it had ever done before.

She huffed. _Things are a lot more complicated, _she thought pushing open the gym door and freezing. _Fuck. _

“Hi,” she mumbled quickly going to retreat. _Maybe the music room would be- No fuck it. _

She stepped in and swung the door closed with a bang louder than she had intended. Quickly she hobbled over to the rowing machine, her eyes defiantly not turning to watch the glistening sweat on his body or the coils of his muscles as he stood shirtless in front of the boxing bag. The scars littering his body and the brutal blossom of rashes left a ruggedly handsome man staring at her. She didn’t want it to, but she felt a tug of desire in her lower belly.

“Can’t sleep too?” he asked unwrapping the gloves from his hands.

Riley quickly glanced to the bloody bandages over his knuckles and felt her chest constrict in a flare of pain. _You’ve already made your point on that, _she thought dropping her gaze to the machine in front of her. She fidgeted with the carvings embedded into the crutch, the smoothness of the handle. Finally, she shook her head, her eyes reaching out to him.

He complied, quickly prowling forward and picking her up. She dropped the crutch and let him carry her to the wall where he pushed her up against it. Riley moaned and returned the harsh treatment with claws streaking down the muscles of his back. He smelled earthy and like the undeniable musk of a man. His hot mouth moved to her neck, sucking hard and running his tongue along its delicate line until she was shuddering at the knees with feverish, wanton need.

Frustrated that this was not moving fast enough for her she pushed him back with a hand against his chest and dropped down to her knees. She let his jeans fall to the ground and quickly set to work pumping her fist along his pulsing member. He threw his head back and released a husky moan. “Fuck, Hop,” he breathed running his fingers through her hair with his swollen fingers. Riley hummed back in appreciation, her own hand dipping between the waistband of the tiny shorts to find her dampening slit. Teasingly she licked up his long length, her eyes watching him tensely before swallowing his cock inch by inch. She set a fast bobbing pace, flicking and rubbing her clit in feverish circles until she was moaning through her mouthful.

With a rough handful of hair, he pulled her head away painfully, but Riley growled and tugged back. When it was obvious, he wasn’t going to let her mouth go back easily, Riley opened her mouth and exposed her tongue. “Please,” she begged.

Jacob groaned and returned her mouth, bringing both of his hands to her head to face-fuck her. Riley squealed in joy, digging her nails into his ass cheeks harder. This was rougher than they had ever been together, and Riley was growing wetter and wetter for it.

Then he pulled away with a gasp, his breathing fast and rough. “Strip for me,” he growled gripping his cock with his hand and pumped slowly. Riley grinned, slowly pulling at the thin cotton singlet she knew exposed her hard nipples. Jacob quickly licked his lips, a grin spreading across his face as she slowly brought it up the flat of her belly and let it catch under her breasts so that when finally it was pulled above her head the dropped with a slight bounce. He growled prowling forward to lift her off her feet by the waistband at her hips.

Riley gasped in shock as the crease of her shorts hit her clit roughly. “Do you want it rough; do you want to be treated like a bad girl,” he growled bringing his strong fingers to her nipples and pulled.

“I want to be punished for my sins,” Riley mewled bringing her lips to his neck to tease her teeth over the delicate flesh. Within seconds his hand was clasped over her throat, effectively blocking all the wind from her lungs. She froze in momentary fright, allowing him to fully manoeuvre her to the doorway. Her hands quickly reached out to hold the closed doorway at bay. He growled and spanked her roughly over each rounded cheek.

“Don’t resist,” he growled in her ear, quickly releasing her throat and dropping the small shorts from her body. He leaned over her back as one hand teased her clit and the other played with her nipples. “You came out here looking for a fuck,” he growled as her leg began to shake. “You didn’t care whose cock it was didn’t you.” His fingers slipped inside her and curled until he touched that soft part of her that would make her scream. She moaned, pushing back to him.

Jacob pounced on his opportunity, one hand quickly pulling her hands behind her back before opening the gym door.

“Jacob!” she hissed but before she could protest any further, he had pushed her into the corridor and to the closed door of Dan’s room. Her heart thundered terribly in her chest and her pussy tightened.

Her chest pushed up against the doorway, roughly irritating her nipples as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. His free hand strayed over her ass, slowly dipping over her hip to rub vicious little circles over her clit. She was beginning to unwrap into feverish, hot moans and breathless pleas. Jacob leaned down next her ear, his hand pulling at her wrists uncomfortably. “I don’t like sharing, Riley.”

“Jacob,” she moaned feeling a white-hot glow building and spreading like thick honey. She twitched, trying to match his hard and fast thrusts that kept hitting her at that awfully good spot. And then with a hand and hot kiss against her neck… Riley unfolded, slipping from her precarious stance. She almost hit her head against the door, but Jacob had caught her under her breasts and continued to pound against her before he shortly reached his heated peak.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against the door frame with Riley in his arms and then with one sharp look at the door he swept her up and carried her to her bedroom. She was startled for a long moment, filled with the post glow of such a risky orgasm. He laid her gently on the bed and moved to lay down next to her. As he moved to pull the blankets over them, he planted a soft kiss against her shoulder.

Instantly she recoiled. “What the hell Jacob?” she snapped.

The light from her lamp cast strange shadows over his face as he instantly tensed. “What?” he said darkly.

Riley shook her head and moved over to the edge of the bed, her head slowly returning to her. _Idiot. Stupid idiot. _“What the hell was all of that shit?” she grumbled feeling her breathing pick up.

He moved to sit next to her, the blankets draping loosely in a bundle over his waist. It was quickly distracting her from the point she wanted to make, but then he reached out to take her smaller hand in his. “I thought you were into it, if you wanted to-“

“That I get,” Riley growled. _Please don’t say this, you know you don’t mean it. _“It’s the sweet shit afterwards. You are Jacob Seed. Tough and terrifying with a taste of torture for your perfect Tuesday evening. Don’t try and bullshit with me,” she growled feeling slightly dizzy as her breathing became more erratic. He moved to comfort her, and she pushed herself away, tumbling to the ground with a crash. “Don’t pretend like you see something in me, or that this is anything other than passing the time until you can get out.”

Riley pushed herself to a stand feeling disgusted with herself. _Stupid. So, fucking stupid. _

He stood with her, moving forward lethally in dark shadows that cast the strange lines of scars into a distorted and painful painting. Riley swallowed, for a second the fear she had experienced of seeing him pass her cage when she was captured bubbled up in her throat. She curled her hands into fists and waited for whatever would happen to come. He paused in front of her, staring down at her with hardened lines and dark eyes. _He’s putting up walls._

“Is that what you really think of me?” he asked quietly. It sent a shiver of goosebumps down her spine.

She balled her hands into her fists, unable to turn away, unable to scream like she so badly wanted to. “No,” she spat out bringing her stupid hands to her stupid face to run through her stupid hair.

Something strange moved over his features. He looked like he was going to say something, to reach out and pull her into his arms. Instead, he shook his heavy head and moved past her to the door, closing it silently so she was left alone in the strange yellow glow of the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!!   
Thanks for the wonderful support so far, sorry for the late update. I've been busy landing my first job out of uni!! I'll be writing a heap next week so keep your eyes out for more updates ;)   
Hope everyone is enjoying the story and have a fantastic weekend!!


	8. Two Hundred and Seventy One Days

**-o-o-o-o-**

**263 days since the bombs fell**

Jacob sat at the kitchen table, pushing at a piece of toast with another while the Deputy continued to drone on and on and on. The only thing that kept him from throttling the intolerable asshole was the memory from four nights ago. He almost wanted to tell the jackass, but it was obvious enough what had partaken when Riley appeared the day after with a neck lined with hickeys. Was it a touch possessive? _I don’t share. Plus, this dingus really hasn’t taken solitude well. The way he’s always talking, always needs to be around someone… The man is weak. _

“Hey! Wolfy, where’s the radio?!” The Dep snapped his fingers, shaking his head when Jacob flickered a dark gaze up to the buffoon. “You’d think I was talking to myself here. Where. Is. The. Radio-“

“It’s in with the food storage,” Jacob grumbled biting into the piece of toast.

The Dep huffed looking around the large living quarters to see where Riley was. “So, uh. You guys have some weird radio silence thing going on? Don’t you want people to know you’re both alive?”

“No.”

“Weren’t either of you curious to see if any of your friends were alive?”

“No.”

The Dep huffed, a look of pain crossing his features before he moved towards the kitchen where a large _locked _door led to the pantry. It took a while for the determined ass to realise it wasn’t going to open. Jacob turned to enjoy the show over his breakfast.

“Why the hell is it locked?” the Dep exclaimed throwing his hands up to the air to slam against the heavy door. “Two locked rooms in a bunker?”

Jacob felt the joy of the Dep’s failed attempts slip slightly. He was right. After so many months he’d more or less forgotten about the other strange door at the end of the corridor, but every time he brought it up something like sex got in the way. But to tell the Dep the whole truth would never be as enjoyable.

“_Only_ to _you_,” Jacob commented turning away from the Dep to finish his toast.

The Dep leapt on it. _So unlike the stony bastard I trained. _“What does that mean?”

Jacob let out a humourless chuckle as the Dep came to sit opposite him, a dangerous look on his face. “Well, I have a key for it and so does Riley. I guess she just doesn’t trust you.”

“Take that back!” The Deputy went to lunge across the table finding himself stopped by Riley throwing her crutch onto the table between them with a loud _BOOM. _

“Kids,” Riley growled dangerously. “Stop fighting.”

Jacob fought the smug smile threatening to creep across his features. “Yes ma’am”

Riley dragged the crutch off the table and set about making her own breakfast. Jacob watched the Deputy watch her. When he had tortured the bastard before he had been hard, gnarly even. He had been a proper match for a professional. Now it seemed like he was reading an open book. _There’s the hint of disbelief, rationalising… now distrust. _

“Why is the food storage locked?” the Dep asked suddenly, leaning back and folding his arms.

Riley looked up, her eyes quickly flickering to where she knew the source of the issue lay. She gave Jacob a disapproving frown before turning her attention back to the Deputy. “For rationing,” she dismissed. When she looked back to the Dep, she realised it wasn’t going to ham it. With a sigh, she put down the butter knife and looked him straight in the eye. “You’ve been very different,” she stated blankly. “Eight months of solitude isn’t the easiest thing to deal with.”

“So?” he fired back.

Riley sighed, moving to pour the jug of hot water into her cup. “Well, we figured until we were sure you weren’t going to… do anything stupid, we’d keep it locked.”

“We- meaning you and Jacob- thought I was a nutjob and was here to sabotage _all _of our food supply?” the Dep exclaimed pushing away from the table in disgust. “Why didn’t you try to radio me?!” He growled moving back to the table to slam his hand down.

Riley set her mouth in a hard line. “Did you have a radio?”

The Dep shifted uncomfortably under her hard gaze. Jacob had to look away from her to the squirming Dep to still the growing desire to take her then and there. She was like a mountain lion. “No.”

“So,” Riley grumbled lifting the knife to point it at the Dep, “What good would have a radio been?”

“Well, what if I did have one? Or what if Suzie-“

The Dep ducked, barely missing the knife covered with jam that would have struck him in the shoulder. “Don’t,” Riley hissed darkly. “You don’t get to say her name.”

_So, Suzie… _Jacob strained his mind to remember what little he knew of her to put a name to the face. He was still coming up frustratingly blank. For day’s he’d been waiting for the ‘do you even remember.’ Would he tell the truth? Or would it be worse to lie?

“Riley,” the Dep pleaded with his hands raised. “Sorry.”

The woman simply rolled her eyes. “Jacob you started this, it’s the least you can do to bring out that heavy thing for him.”

Jacob came to a stand and made his way over to her side where she ate her breakfast standing up. “Whatever you want, Hop,” he mumbled running his hand over her back as he watched the Dep squirm.

_Not a bad start to the mornin’. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**271 days since the bombs fell**

Static filled the dim evening. It was painfully quiet, empty and voiceless despite all of his best efforts. The Deputy sat at the kitchen table, alone and fidgety in the cold green light of the glow-tape lining the corners of the wall. He couldn’t be bothered to turn on the light. It wasn’t worth the energy.

“Hello, this is Deputy Dan Rook. Is anyone there? Over.”

He tapped his fingers against the table. _Maybe it actually was night_, maybe that explained the chill seeping into his body… _But surely not everyone kept the same sleep cycle?_ If it wasn’t for that horrible calendar next to a clock sitting beside each other on the kitchen countertop he would have thought that surely a year would have passed already. Instead, only nine gruelling months had ticked by.

“Hello, this is Deputy Dan Rook. Is anyone there? Over.”

_And they thought I was going to ruin their food supply?_ That still bugged him, maybe even more than the weird twisted relationship that had been festered between Riley and Jacob. _How long did it take for her to just completely forget about me? She didn’t even try and radio. If I had a radio, I would have called every hour until I found her frequency. Good thing I didn’t, she would never have answered. _Dan scrawled out the frequency on his notepad and moved to the next.

“Hello, this is Deputy Dan Rook. Is anyone there? Over.”

He was tempted to scribble over the paper but for a moment he considered how many pens they had, how much paper, would it last seven years? _How many times have you really written anything in the past seven years any-_

“Rook?”

He scrambled for the mouthpiece, knocking over a glass in the process with a loud crash. He cringed, holding his breath for a second to see if he woke anyone.

“Rook?”

“Eli? That you?” he said back, his voice as loud as he dared it.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised, his hands shook like someone was watching him. _Would Jacob come out of the dark and try finish me off? _

“It’s good to hear your voice. Dammit Rook, you had me worried. It’s been a while. Over.”

Despite the roughness of the radio, Dep could tell that the same gentle gruffness of the Whitetail leader remained. His heart ached to be with them instead of here. How could have things gone so wrong?

“I know, it’s been a story and a half. How is everything on your end? Over.”

Eli gave him the low down. It had been rough, not a lot of the resistance had made it. Wheaty had been trying to work on getting his radio station back up for morale, but they were worried it would fry out the limited life of the only spare radio they had. Tammy was safe, she'd been a hard case for trying to track down all the resistance members and keep them safe. They were expecting it to get a lot colder soon with winter and the ash in the ozone. That’s when Eli asked where he was, and if there was any news from the sisters he had been wrapped around.

Dan ran a hand through his hair, suddenly exhausted and terrified. The gravity of the situation seemed suddenly more lifelike as he talked to the outside world. The horror of this walking nightmare was piece by piece itching away the layer of dead flesh so the truth of it could air. “Eli it’s not good. I’m here with Riley, I got in about eight days ago. Like I said, a long story. But,” Dan lowered the mouthpiece and tried to peer out into the corridor. He knew it was his mind being paranoid, but he could have sworn he saw someone standing in the corner of the room waiting to reveal his betrayal. _Betrayal of what though? _“Eli, Jacob Seed is here too. Over.”

“What? Where are you? Over.”

Dan took a deep breath. “We’re in the Quinn bunker. It’s deep in the Cougar Valley. Over.”

“I know the place. I helped those sisters and their Ma build it,” Eli said with what sounded like a tired sigh, longing for a life long ago. “Is she okay? What about Suzie? You three were… _close_. Over.”

His fingers drummed nervously against his thigh. _Was that a threat? No. Eli knew everything. He always had your back. You were going to bring him Jacob Seed’s head. You still can… _

“Suzie didn’t make it. I tried, but it was either one or no one… She would have been in a cage, there’s no way she could have made it to a bunker in time… Fuck. And.” The Dep took a deep breath trying to still his fried nerves. “Well. I think Jacob has done some weird brainwashing shit on Riley because, well they’re _close_. Over.”

There was a tense silence over the radio and Rook fidgeted relentlessly. Did Eli believe him? Or did he think that their once hero had truly fallen? _Or worse, he thinks Jacob has me too. _He moved to speak, unsure of what to say but the silence was clawing at his throat- desperate for a release.

Eli interrupted him. His voice tense and low. “We might be able to get you guys out of there, but it will take some time. The radiation is still too strong to risk our people, but in a few months… we might be able to pull it off. You’ll need to be ready and we’ll need to be smart. Jacob is not a man to underestimate, Rook. Do you think you’ll be able to keep you and Riley safe until then? Over.”

His chest pounded. His palms were sweaty. “This is my chance,” he thought pushing the receiver. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”


	9. Two Hundred and Eighty Seven Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**287 days since the bombs fell**

_She dug her heels into the dirt and lifted her weapon as the figure in black inched closer and closer. She shot a round watching it sail harmlessly over their shoulder. “Don’t move a step closer,” she growled biting her lip and drawing blood as she let out another round that sent a spray of dirt into the air. The hunter picked up his pace, knowing very well she was trapped against the wall. Her heart raced wildly. _

Just shoot, just shoot him, _she begged herself feeling the horror of the situation dawn on her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Then the gun lifted and moved to her shoulder before she fired a final shot. _

_The echo of the shot seemed to rattle around in her mind as the hunter dropped to the ground, limp and wide eyed. It didn’t matter, she was out of bullets and she could see the others emerge from the tall grass without a sound. Was it worth fighting? They would only bring her back to those tiny, muddy cages to starve before they found a bunch of recruit’s worth testing. She was never considered ‘strong’ enough to be the one chasing, to be the poor fool being brainwashed. _

_“Not bad,” whistled one of the trainers- a Chosen. The sight of him chilled her blood, but she knew better than to bite the hand that feeds her. She froze at the sight of him, shaggy brown locks pulled loosely back. He moved closer with a swanker, a coy smile littering his lips as he tugged the rifle from her hands. She let him prowl around her, heart racing as she stayed paralyzed hoping that she’d be spared one more time. _

_“Still a scared little lamb though,” he hummed tossing the rifle to one of the other hunters. She didn’t dare look up at him, pulling her hands into tight fists. The sight of him so close in front of other hunters terrified her. He was committed to his role above all else, a dedicated actor who had no problem with beating her to prove his loyalty. _

_There was a static buzz at his hip, quickly the hand reaching closer to her dropped to receive the call. Her blood went cold as his voice spilled through the airways. _

_“There’s someone out there, pretending to be a soldier. They are killing our brothers and sisters and putting this Project in jeopardy. I want this coward to know that they have my attention. My hunters are coming for you. There's nowhere you can run.”_

_Riley shifted on her feet, her eyes darting quickly to one of the hunters who was eyeing her strangely. Their hand slipped closer and closer to the pistol at their hip. _Would a bullet to the head be painful?_ She jumped as the Chosen wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pushed her over to the cabin she was backed against. “You heard the big boss,” he called out pushing her inside and motioning to two of the other hunters. “Don’t touch her, and make sure she doesn’t go anywhere, or you’ll replace her. The rest of you meat bags, let’s roll out. We got a Deputy to catch.”_

Riley dipped to the ground with barred teeth. Sweat dripped from her brow and her shoulders burned. Sucking in a breath she pushed up once more before letting herself drop to the ground in a heap. Jacob was in the far corner working the boxing bag fiercely. His body was the most brilliant combination of fast and lethal with the frame of someone who shouldn’t move as fast as he did. There was something deep down that told her she should be scared of him, scared of his raw power and terrifying brutality. She’d been subjected to his disregard for human life. Now as she watched him, she was glad for their months alone. Maybe something had changed in him, or maybe something had changed in her. 

She chewed on her bottom lip at watched those gorgeous broad shoulders. He threw several more strikes before pausing, his eyes dripping over to hold her gaze.

“You see something you like, Hop?” he asked moving to strike the bag several more times.

She quickly rolled over into a planking position. “You’re getting sloppy, soon I’ll be able to beat you,” she huffed and closed her eyes trying to avoid the irritation of his smug gaze. Riley held the plank until his gaze grew too much, she could feel his eyes all over her, insistent and-

“Riley?”

“What!” She snapped looking up and seeing Dan standing in the doorway, his expression innocent and confused.

He shook his head, mumbled something akin to, “Don’t worry about it,” and disappeared down the corridor with his tail between his legs.

Jacob chuckled lowly. “I think you hurt his feelings there, Hop.”

Riley huffed, pushing her tired limbs so she could stand and make her way down the corridor after him without sparing a glance back to the ginger. _I’m not really in the mood for this, _she thought quickly catching up to him as he moved to the kitchen table with something strange in his hand. She gathered up a stray red hoodie and pulled it over her head before confronting him.

“Dan, I’m sorry I snapped,” she started coming closer to sit at the table across him. “What’s up?”

He pushed a small notepad into the pocket of his pants and shrugged. “Stupid,” he mumbled under his breath as he fumbled with a pencil between his fingers.

Riley recoiled, quickly catching his eyes. “Excuse me?!” she exclaimed folding her arms over her chest.

He frowned. “What?”

_Playing stupid, how convenient. _“Look,” she huffed leaning forward, “you okay? You’ve been real quiet lately, how’s the radio going?”

His eyes lifted to hers with heavy, dark rings underneath. At some point he’d busted a blood vessel and now tiny red webs erupted across the white of his right eye. Riley assumed like everyone else in this bunker, sleep had escaped him for months. The fluorescent lights had leeched the warmth from his skin, replacing it with an ashy white. The messy haircut she’d managed to give him over a month ago was quickly returning to a shaggy mess. He’d settled with tying it back from his face in a way so similar to Joseph that one morning he’d stopped Jacob in his tracks completely. It had been two full days before the lumbering redhead emerged from his room, refusing to acknowledge any passing of time, any offer of help.

Dan dropped his eyes down to his hands and chuckled humorlessly. “It’s Christmas next month,” he stated shaking his head. “I can’t believe it’s nearly been a year…”

Riley watched his eyes quickly move to the corridor before quickly moving to sit next to her. Without warning he took her hands in his and leaned in closely. “Riley, I know you and Jacob have some sort of weird-“

“Dan, stop it.”

“Just hear me out. If it really came down to it, and you knew there was a sure way he wouldn’t bother us anymore… You’d take it, wouldn’t you? I know you’re scared, but if you weren’t then he’d be gone- wouldn’t he?”

Riley tried to pull her hands away, but Dan quickly pulled her back, his eyes searching hers for something to tether onto. She felt her stomach lift and roll uncomfortably at the thought of a two-man rebellion down under the ground. The idea of another six years living in a tinderbox just waiting for a small spark to destroy everything… _There’s still the greenroom. You stand a good chance down there. _

“I mean, it’s why you’re doing so much working out, right?” he quickly added, his eyes darting from her to over her shoulder and then back again.

Riley slipped from his grasp, slapping his hand away when it reached back out for her. “Fuck you.”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly bringing a hand to run over his face. “You know I didn’t mean to imply your compensating or anything.” He quickly pulled away from her, his eyes hardening as the locked onto a figure above her shoulder.

“Intimidated by strong women are you, Dep?” Jacob cooed as he came to lean against the kitchen counter.

Dan shot up, moving so quickly the chair he was sitting tilted and tumbled over with a crash. He moved forward a step, not daring to go closer. “I’m really sick of all this shit,” he snarled moving away from Riley, his hand moving between the two. “I don’t know what sick shit you’ve done to Riley but know your days are numbered, Jacob.”

Riley felt her blood chill as Dan store down Jacob. “Guys,” she started but felt the noise catch in her throat. The tinderbox felt hotter as the two men inched closer.

“I mean the reality is,” Dan continued bitterly. “The reality is, Riley knows what I’ve done. We’d make sense as friends outside of this bunker. Did she hear your spiel when you had her caged-“

Jacob moved before Riley could blink, she felt her heart drop as suddenly Dan was lying on the ground blood coming from his thigh and gasping badly for air. The giant man stood above him, a small bloody knife in his left hand and his right curled into a bruised fist. “Careful there, Rook,” he growled moving his heel over Dan’s chest and down to his throat.

“Jacob,” Riley managed to gasp. When he looked at her, she felt paralyzed. It was like looking straight down the open maw of a lion, wild and deadly. “Don’t,” she managed in a steely voice.

He looked back down to the man below him. She could see him thinking of the thousand ways to kill Dan, then something strange shifted across his features, something she hadn’t seem for a long time. “I’m going to give you a choice,” Jacob said looking back up to her. He shifted the knife in his hand with ease, ignoring the splatter of blood that spilt over his hand. “Me or him?”

“What?” Riley snapped, trying to calm her head to think clearly.

Jacob shrugged, his heel moving closer to Dan’s throat. “I want you to choose. Either you let me kill this son of a bitch and put us all out of our misery, or you stop pretending to give a shit about me.”

Riley shook her head. “Jacob don’t be an idiot,” she said feeling her chest tighten at the tone of his voice. Desperately she fought to keep hold of her composure. _Would choosing Dan mean he’ll kill us both? Would he be quick? _

“Choose, Riley,” he growled.

She moved forward and pushed him off Dan. “You know that this is all on you,” she said shaking her head and shoving her finger into his hard chest. “So, enjoy feeling sorry for yourself.”

Jacob moved toward her and for a second she wondered if dying would be as painful as everything that she’d been through already. He shoved past her as he moved to the corridor. _Fuck, what have I done? _

She looked down to Dan, holding his leg to stop the bleeding with a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!   
Thanks for the lovely support, I've just finished one hella exciting chapter and I can't wait to show you all so here's another update so we're all just one step closer to it!! Hope you enjoy, and have a fantastic week!


	10. Three Hundred and Five Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**10 months since the bombs fell **

**305 Days**

_Jacob poured over the papers at his desk. Behind him a large map of the Whitetail Mountain range had a series of notes attached to it with sightings and potential bunkers. It had toyed with him to no end. How could he help Joseph crush the resistance if he couldn’t rid himself of his own pests? If he wasn’t so attached to the beauty of the region, he’d burn the whole thing down. That’d be a real ‘fuck you’ for killing John and ruining their lives. But no amount of savagery would account for the pain he’d been put through. _How can Joseph still be so calm about this all?

_His eyes were drawn to the note he’d made. A larger number of forces would be needed to protect Joseph. The Deputy was proving more and more resourceful at sneaking in and killing everything alive. But all he needed was the rouge one more time before Jacob could twist him into an assassin. The cunning fool still had no idea. _

_There was a sharp rapt on the door. _

_“Come in,” Jacob called heaping the paper to one side and standing straight to face one of his Chosen- Alex. Jacob thought the man was good at his job, he certainly was good at training loyal killers and trackers. Sometimes Alex seemed unnecessarily gruesome, but how could Jacob complain about that?_

_“We’ve got him, Boss,” Alex said shuffling on his feet. _

_“Good work,” Jacob grunted back. “I’ll be down there later, keep him under double guard until I do,” he dismissed turning back to his notes. _We’re so close, why not savour the moment.

_Alex shifted on his feet again, looking torn between leaving and speaking. “Boss,” he added finally. “There’s something strange about this capture. It almost seemed like he wanted to be caught.” _

_Jacob looked up briefly, giving one final curt nod. His eyes stayed on his Chosen as the dark-haired man finally turned and left, a noticeable tension throughout his body. _He’s hiding something,_ Jacob thought. There was nothing yet to prove it, but Jacob knew that it would only take one slip up for a disaster to happen. _And we are so close to purging this land. _Jacob slung his rifle over his shoulder and made to follow the other man. _

The sound of Christmas music lumbered awkwardly down the dark concrete hallway. He could hear the sweet tune of silent night played by Riley and the cumbersome strumming accompanied by the Deputy. Jacob let out a heavy sigh, his breath leaving the faintest trace of white. The cold had seeped into the bunker chilling everything with a septic touch. If he closed his eyes, he could picture the sun dancing across the small mountain lake. The tall pine trees were always a sweet relief to the hazy warmth. If he was really being delusional, he could picture Riley sitting on one of the outcropped rocks with the breeze gently washing her locks away from her face.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked up to the bottom of the bunk above him. The painful month that followed whatever severed closeness between the two of them had put a heavy weight against his chest every time he saw her. _Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on the Deputy… _He’d regretted the ultimatum he’d given her after the blood had cooled and dried. The only thing it had brought him was silence. Silence from the Deputy and the dark past that Jacob would rather keep from Riley. And silence from her. He might as well have moved into an old preppers bunker.

Part of him had been so sure she’d chose him. That day when the Deputy had first come to them, she hadn’t hidden behind superficial decencies. He’d often wondered throughout that month as he watched the Deputy hobble around, if Jacob had torn out his throat would Riley have reacted the same way. What he did know deep in his bones was that the Rookie was planning something. Jacob was yet to uncover it, but as the days ticked by, he felt the growing urge to strike first and ask forgiveness later.

There was a loud banging on his bedroom door and Jacob realised that the music had stopped. _Finally, _he thought through gritted teeth as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and with a grumble of stiff joints moved to the door. Christmas was hardly his favourite day and its music was only really good in a torture chamber.

“What?” he growled looking down to the Deputy.

The smaller man shrugged, a cocky grin over his face. “It’s Christmas man, come and eat something with us.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The Deputy shifted on his feet and looked down the hallway before leaning in, “Or you know- do me a favour and don’t.” He punctured that final quip with a suggestive wink before striding off down the hallway.

_Bastard,_ Jacob thought. His blood ran hot at the idea of the Deputy touching Riley, bringing out those sweet cries that she had made for him. Without thinking twice, he stormed after the ass. Riley was kneeling on the kitchen counter trying to reach something in one of the top cupboards just out of her reach. She looked over her shoulder to reveal a wide, bright smile.

“You decided to join us,” she exclaimed turning back to her search. The happiness radiating from her took him by surprise, but he was hardly about to complain.

Jacob watched her shuffle around before pulling down a small packet and shoving it into the pocket of her jeans quickly. When she turned around to sit on the bench, she met his eyes with a mischievous glint.

“I was told there would be food,” Jacob said with a shrug his gaze drifting over to where the Dep had taken a seat at the large kitchen table. He fiddled with the radio offhandedly. There had been nothing but silence for months. The occasional revelation of human life was often-stupidly- followed by “Where are you?” to which the reply often followed nothing but radio silence a few weeks later when desperate people made desperate choices. The only thing that Riley and he had agreed on was convincing the Dep not to tell anyone where they were. He’d been insisting for weeks to use the suit to lock the doors, but rational sense had always stopped his argument short. The suit was covered in radioactive soot, they had thrown it outside of the bunker when their radiation sickness had dulled-who knew if it was actually safe to use? There were so many reasons. Oddly it had always come from the Dep.

Riley swung her leg back and forth as she nodded. “More importantly,” she continued pushing off the bench and moved quickly over to another draw where she pulled out a black leather bag. She swung it over her shoulder and moved to the table to sit opposite Dan. “I got you both gifts.”

“What?” Jacob muttered. The feeling like this was an absurd dream rushed him, but he complied with Riley’s insistent attempts for him to take a seat at the table.

“Gifts,” she started running her hand over the bag. “You know, the age-old capitalist driven act of buying things you don’t need for people you want to like you. Or, as I like to look at it, a nice gesture to those I care about.”

Jacob found that Dan looked over at him suspiciously just as Jacob did to the other man. “But we don’t have anything to give in return…” Dan added turning back to the grinning woman.

She shrugged and battered away the comment. “You can both give me some peace, stop growling at each other for just one day and have some fun with me. Consider it a Christmas game of soccer or something.”

The two men looked at each other again. Jacob knew that the reality of it was that neither would ever forgive or forget what the other had done to him. But to briefly put it aside for some company that wasn’t in his memories or imagination… Jacob nodded, watching the smile sparkle in her eyes. He couldn’t help but feel the tug of his own lips and the unusual warmth spread from his chest. Quickly he rose and moved to get a glass of water, his eyes shifting to the cupboard where the whisky had been locked away from view. He pulled out three glasses and put the bottle under his arm.

Riley looked up at him, quiet nostalgia written over her features. “Should I find the cards,” she chuckled and reached into her pocket to pull out the small packet of pills from her jeans. With a flick of her wrist they fell onto the table and slid until they hit the bottle.

“Whoa,” the Dep exclaimed nervously.

“You know, for a man of law enforcement- you’re certainly a stickler for abiding them,” Jacob teased sarcastically. He picked up the strange packet of pills for a closer inspection. There were about twelve of them, all of them smaller than the size of his smallest fingernail and in a range of bright colours. They seemed vaguely familiar to party pills, but he couldn’t place them as one type of another.

Dep chuckled nervously. “I’ve had enough bliss for a lifetime, thank you very much,” he put his hands up and shook his head. _Weak._

“This isn’t bliss,” Riley put in. “You ever run into Tweak? This is some of his earlier mixes, good times and vibes only I promise.”

“I had no idea you ever messed around with this sort of stuff,” the Dep confessed quietly, his eyes sliding from Riley to Jacob as if he was the source of her bad influence.

“You’re telling us, you’ve never had a little weed? You’ve never been drunk and taken something your buddy said was to keep the party going? I never took you for a stiff Dep,” Jacob interjected. Without waiting for him to reply he tossed them back to the bottle and poured a round of drinks. “I’m curious to see what a younger Riley played with,” he finished by raising his glass towards the autumn haired woman.

The bright smile returned to her lips which she quickly hid behind the glass of whisky sliding down the back of her throat. “Gifts first though,” she hummed looking up from underneath her lashes at him. He could feel his chest pounding quicker with each look she flashed him. _Get your shit together man. You’re not a teenager._ But the way she looked at him definitely made him feel that way.

She unzipped the bag and Jacob wondered how he’d never noticed the thing around the Bunker before. “Okay, well…” Riley fumbled for a moment with the objects in the bag. There seemed like a moment of hesitancy before she produced a large black sketch book and a small bag full of pencils. “Here you go Dan, sorry there’s no wrapping paper, but I remember how you’d always say you wanted to get better at drawing and-“

“This is hers?” he asked quietly taking the book like it was a new-born.

Jacob watched Riley chew at her bottom lip as Dan flicked through the pages of the book, he caught flashes of portraits. Several rough sketches of animals and people, little notes and passages among the drawings. “Yeah. It’s Suzie’s,” she said in a thick voice.

Dan paused at a group shot and left it open for the table. It was Dan in the centre laughing with his arm around a softer more innocent looking Riley and another woman with a similar nose and jaw. Surrounding them was Wheaty, Tammy Barnes, and Eli Palmer among another two strangers Jacob didn’t recognise. In small scrawl next to the drawing she had written- ‘A Good Day.’

“I remember when she insisted we take this photo,” Dan mumbled nostalgically as his fingers ran over each of the faces. “We must have taken-what- ten? Yeah, we tried ten times before we finally got this one. Do you think it was on purpose?” He chuckled looking up at Riley.

She shrugged, her jaw rigid. “Yeah, probably,” she said thickly.

“Thank you, Riley,” Dan said softly as he closed the book and reached out to take her hand tightly. “I know how much this must mean to you.”

She nodded stiffly, reaching into the bag before looking over to Jacob. He felt stiff, painfully guilty of something he couldn’t remember doing. The unsaid tension of “It’s your fault she’s not here,” sitting at the base of his stomach. He looked down to his hands no number of bruises or cuts could hide the blood covering them.

“I found this in a cave, way up in the mountains a couple of years ago. I think it’s only fitting that a mountain man wield it,” she said pulling out a large hunting knife wrapped in a leather holster. There was a tenderness in her eyes as she held it out in her hands. He reached out to bring it into his feeling the balance in its weight, the smoothness of the marbled bone handle from some powerful beast. When he pulled the blade, free there were strange carvings along the width. A serrated edge jagged the short length of the blade while the other curved beautifully to a sharp point.

“This is beautiful,” Jacob said twirling it briefly through his fingers feeling the blade cut easily to abide his wishes. He looked up from the blade to see the smile had returned to her face. “Thank you, truly.”

“I’m glad you like it,” she beamed. “Now let’s celebrate, anyone for a game of cards?”

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	11. Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**11 months since the bombs fell **

**335 days **

_Dan waited as the stillness of evening poured into the very breath of the wind. It was going to be now or never. The unknown face who had infiltrated the very septic heart of Jacob Seed’s cult of Chosen had made a convincing capture and thrown him in the only cage he could possibly escape from. It was all a chain of luck and hope. Everyone thought he was stupid for trying, he knew he was too. But he knew that while Jacob had those sisters, taking out Joseph and the cult would cost more resistance lives than necessary. Those girls were the lifeblood of the resistance, bringing hope and laughter wherever they went, getting their hands dirty and bloody without hesitation. Maybe he was the only one who had noticed the change since their capture? _

It’s time,_ he thought quickly picking the lock of his cage and slipped out into the night. He moved silently through the empty lot, dipping in and out of shadows with such ease he barely thought about it. He had a matter of minutes, while most of the guards patrolled the walls, he knew a handful would walk among the captured. All they had to do was realise he wasn’t where he was meant to be. _

_Silently he slipped around the corner, his eyes falling to where a group of resistance members were crammed into a tiny cage. There was a small ripple of a murmur followed suddenly by silence. He inched closer, his eyes searching for Riley or Suzie. If he freed too many people, they would only be shot down or raise the alarm. As much as it hurt his heart to leave them, he would if he had to. _

_“Danny?” came a soft whisper and a face crawled to the side of the cage by the door. _

_His chest clenched like a hard fist. He dropped to his knees and instantly went to the lock only to have his hands swatted away. “Don’t you dare,” she hissed. When he looked to her face, he was given a glimpse of hard, blue eyes filled with disgust. _

_“Suzie-“_

_“Go, don’t you dare.” _

_He turned to look at the dirty hollow faces behind her like a rain cloud. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. “We’re going to come back for you,” he said letting her pull it sharply away from him. _

_“I don’t deserve it,” she growled lowly pushing him back hard. _

_Across the grounds he heard raised voices. “Yes, you do,” he snapped digging his heels into the ground so he could sprint off into the dark. _

Silence seeped into every corner of the bunker. The cold leeched into the marrow of his bones. Ignoring the paranoia itching at the back of his head Dan crept along the corridor. His heart raced wildly, his hands felt hot and clammy as he tried to move normally, silently. _They are coming to save us,_ he thought looking back over his shoulder. He’d checked every inch of that living room, there had been no shadow in the corner watching- but he knew something was. Now he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jacob was waiting for him to sleep so he could kill him. If Christmas had shown him anything, it was that Riley was beyond delusional. Jacob had really possessed her if she was willing to give that psychopath a knife and-

Dan froze, his hands within reach of his bedroom door. The shadow at the end of the hallway moved closer, prowling closer like a predator. Every fibre of his body wanted to escape.

“You’re up late, Rookie,” Jacob whispered coming to a stop to lean against the door frame.

_How can my hands be this sweaty? _Dan thought wanting to rub them against his jeans. “Yeah, well so are you,” he grumbled dropping his head so he could push through the door and slam it shut behind him. “Not long now,” he thought feeling his heart skip a beat. _All I have to do is keep the radio silence and wait out the storm. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**12 months since the bombs fell**

**365 days **

Riley turned a dial on the large radio and static ricocheted throughout the living room. Dan ran over and swatted her hands away from it in a panicky state. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaimed loudly, huffing frustratedly when she slipped her fingers away to turn another dial. She let him snatch up her hands and a spiel of laughter rippled through her as he lifted her over his shoulder and tossed her onto the couch.

“OI! What do _you_ think you’re doing?!” she chuckled as her body bounced once, twice, and finally settled into the soft cushions.

He shook his head, one hand on his hip and he motioned to where the radio sat on the kitchen table. “Don’t mess around with it, Riley. It’s not a toy,” he grumbled looking over his shoulder to where the low hum of static remained. He seemed almost about to turn away from her and turn it off, but Riley was bored and deprived of attention.

“You never complained about my toys before,” she purred coyly. His head whipped around, soft hazel eyes slowly moving along the length of her body to meet her gaze. “Anyway,” she huffed lifting her arms above her head to stretch in a fashion that lifted her hoodie to expose the flat of her stomach. “You’ve ignored that thing for months. Why are you strung up on it?”

He moved without warning, his lean body falling over hers as one hand moved to cup her cheek. Within a moment his lips had crashed against hers. The sensation was dizzying, if she couldn’t latch onto his strong arms Riley was sure she would have tumbled away. His lips were hot and heavy, full of uncaptured desires and longing that washed over hers to grow more and more feverish. Her chest ached from the rapid beating of her heart, and her lungs burned for air.

They broke apart for moment, his lips reached her neck as his fingers curled in her hair. “Riley,” he growled softly and teased the soft spot between her neck and collar bone that had her toes curling.

“Not here,” she managed as his free hand began to trail dangerous lines along her body.

She felt him chuckle lightly as his hand slipped under the hoodie she wore and up the flat of her stomach. “Come on,” he purred as his fingers found the hard buds of her nipples and teased them. “I know you like it dangerous.”

“No, not here,” she breathed pushing against his chest.

Dan conceited, leaning back onto his heels as he shifted the bulge in his pants with a wink. She felt her face flush as she lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Jacob. He leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded, watching with poorly concealed rage. “Jacob, what are you doing?” she asked pushing herself away from Dan. The other man looked over his shoulder quickly, swiftly becoming equally enraged.

“Hey,” Jacob started with a stiff shrug. “Don’t stop on my accord.”

“Fine,” Dan growled pulling off his sweatshirt and threw it in the direction of the other man.

Riley shook her head and went to stand when Dan grabbed her ankle and pulled her back so she back underneath him. “What the hell Dan?!” she exclaimed as he moved back to her lips.

He moved his body over hers, letting his weight keep her still. Even though she wanted to slip free she felt trapped, paralysed. Dan’s hands seemed to be everywhere, reaching places he shouldn’t have been able to. Slowly she arched her back hearing an earthy moan from his lips as he moved against her. She could feel the hard outline of his cock running dangerously up and down the inside of her sensitive thighs. It was all making her hot and embarrassingly wet. He pulled away and Riley locked eyes with Jacob, his dark orbs watching her like a hawk.

“You liked it when Staci watched,” Dan moaned as he undid the button of her jeans to slowly pull them down her hips. Her heart hammered wildly between fighting and embracing the pleasure. Somehow, she couldn’t look away from the other man, even as Dan’s fingers teased the outline of her pussy lips. “I remember how badly you wanted him to join in with us once you knew he had been watching us,” he continued grinding himself against her even more.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she managed as his digits found her clit and rolled it gently. She let out a gasp, mortified at what she was letting happen and how soaking wet it made her. Jacob never looked away as he moved closer, removing his own layers until he sat on the coffee table in front of them in nothing but his jeans that barely contained the straining monster underneath.

Dan took her hand and put it over the other man’s bulge. “You want this though, don’t you?” Dan purred into her ear as he removed the jeans from her body which quickly followed his own. “You’re a bad, wanton slut, aren’t you?” Dan roughly pulled up her hoodie to expose her fully.

She looked over to Jacob, expecting him to pull her out of this but the look of lust in his eyes only drove her further into the rabbit’s hole. “Yes,” she whispered as Dan teased at her nipples.

“Yes, what?” he growled rubbing his stiff cock up her slit so it would hit her clit with each thrust.

“Yes, I’m bad,” she confessed gasping as he pushed himself into her hard. Riley looked up to Dan as he dragged his fingernails down her stomach to hold her hips and he continued to thrust into her hard and slow.

“Tell Jacob how you want me to fuck you,” Dan growled as he focused on hitting that spot inside of her that would make everything unravel. “Let him know how badly you need to get fucked.”

She let her head fall back as a soft moan escaped her lips. Dan grabbed her hips and tossed her, so her head flopped off the edge of the couch and into the other man’s lap. “I said tell him,” Dan growled.

Riley closed her eyes as Jacob moved his strong hands gently through her hair. The way his touch melted against Dan’s had her chest being torn in two directions. His large hands moved slowly, seductively down her neck to unravel the knots in her shoulders before dropping lower and lower and roll her nipples between his fingers.

“Mmhh,” she moaned arching her back as Dan continued to pump into her. She opened her eyes as Dan pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. Softly he pulled a handful of her hair and brought her head back as Jacob undid the top button of his jeans.

“Do you want us both to fuck you?” Dan purred into her ear, pulling her back so she bounced in his lap. He wrapped one hand around to rub her clit in tight little circles. “Do you want to be shared?”

Riley let her eyes drop down to Jacob’s cock bouncing free, hard and ready for her. The idea of the two men inside of her sent an electric shock of desire through her. Already the expert touch from Dan was sending her into a dizzy white bliss. She nodded, letting Dan guide her down-

The cold ground slammed against her body sending shivers of ice through her body. There were voices, she heard footsteps but when she looked up from the ground Jacob was walking towards her and crouching down to pick her up. Her vision was blurry, but she could have sworn Dan was running away from her? Jacob muttered something under his breath about being careful, but when Riley muttered back that he wasn’t naked all she got was a hint of a smile.

“What’s going on?” she groaned rubbing her head thick with cotton and honey.

“This is Dan Rook, repeat please! Over,” Dan was almost shouting into the receiver. Riley didn’t bother trying to find her crutch and hopped closer to the kitchen table. _So, I guess the sex was just a dream then,_ she huffed sinking into the chair next to Dan. He seemed more excited than she’d ever seen him, and also more nervous.

“This is Dan Rook. Repeat goddammit! Over!”

She reached out and touched his hand holding the receiver. “Easy there,” she muttered trying to rub the sleep away. _I hope I wasn’t moaning in my sleep, _she thought feeling a blush heat her cheeks as she looked to Jacob. Then her chest dropped, exploded and might as well have died on her. She couldn’t look away from him as suddenly her world shifted, swinging out onto impossible limbs. _I’m dreaming. This can’t possibly be true. _

“Rook? You should know better than to order me around you scrawny bastard.”

“Oh my god,” Riley gasped feeling her throat go tight. She forced her eyes away to Dan, seeing the same elated unhinged joy. She couldn’t stop herself from jumping up and kissing him hard on the lips, in a chaste sweet taste of joy. “Suzie? Suzie please tell me I’m not dreaming,” she exclaimed ripping the receiver from Dan’s shocked grasp.

“Sis? That you? Well, you know the only way you could keep a guy was to lock him up,” the gravelly voice of Suzie swept through the radio. “Are you both in the bunker?”

“Yes, but what happened with you? Please tell me you’re safe, don’t give away your location, but tell me you’re safe,” Riley begged grabbing Dan and pulling him closer to her. With her sister alive she no longer felt that deep twisted blame and guilt for being ‘chosen’ over her sister. Waves of new and strange emotions began to drown her. _Please don’t be a dream._

There was a dark laugh on the other side of the line and Riley felt her blood chill. She knew that laugh too well. “I don’t think disclosing our location here is going to be a problem. No one is going to want to come into this hell.”

Dan pulled the receiver off her. His tone was serious. “Suzie, where are you? Who are you with?”

“I’m here with Staci, and a couple of Jacob’s Chosen. We’ve only just managed to get some semblance of order in the civil war down here,” Suzie said lightly. “Hey, guys- come say hi to Riley and Rook.”

There was a moment’s silence as Riley met Dan’s, then Jacob’s gaze. There was an unorganised chorus of ‘hellos’ and ‘heys’ and murmured words from nostalgic conversations that filtered through the airwaves. Riley felt like throwing up as the distorted pieces came rushing forward at her.

“What do you mean, Jacob’s Chosen? And Civil War? Suzie you’re not making a lot of sense,” Dan commented his hands running up and down Riley’s thigh in what she assumed was meant to be comforting. All she felt was more anxious.

“Well, it’s a long story,” Suzie started with a cold chuckle. “I was still in that cage when the nukes went off. There was a Chosen, Alex- he said you’d know him, Riley. Well he got me out and we made it into Jacob’s bunker before the blast got to us. It’s been pretty much a blood struggle since hour zero. It’s been hard, we’ve been working with mostly a combination of resistance members and a few fallen Chosen. It hasn’t been easy to get in touch with anyone either- you two are the first. Have you heard from Eli?”

Riley’s felt like her head was about to explode, slowly she pushed off Dan’s hand and let her fingers dig into her scalp as he said something about not finding any real news from anyone either.

“Look- Riley’s still there right, she’s not freaking out?” Suzie asked over the radio.

She felt Dan ran his hand over her back. “She’s still here,” he responded for her.

There was a moment of silence from the other end. “Look after her Dan,” Suzie said sternly. “I want you to know Riley…” she could hear her sister take a deep breath. “I know in my bones that Jacob is still out there. Alex has told me everything about what he put you through, what he made the others do to people. I want you to know -to have unwavering faith- that I will first destroy his followers and then I will come for him. There is not a place on this wasteland of an earth where that man can hide from me. And when I find him, there is not a bone in his body that won’t be broken before I cut off his balls and feed them to him. There is nothing I won’t do to avenge the pain he put us and all of Hope county through. I love you sister. Let Dan take care of you, okay.”

Riley felt frozen, her heart hammering madly in her throat as silence filled the line. _How can I tell her anything? She always had demons but now… she is one. _

“She knows,” Dan said finally filling the silence. His eyes moved past her shoulder before he added, “You stay safe Suzie. We can’t lose you now we’ve finally got you back.”

Riley pushed herself up, swaying dangerously. Her stomach rolled unsteadily as she locked eyes with Jacob, every inch of him stiff and… vulnerable. _I want to wake up from this nightmare, please stop with this torture, change the channel, put me in another cab. Please. _

There was a click as Dan turned off the radio.

“We don’t let her know,” Riley said frightened at the icy tone of her voice. Something dark pulsed through her veins as she turned and locked eyes with Dan. “We don’t let her know Jacob is here with us, just like we wouldn’t let Eli know.”

She saw the confusion flash across his face. “With all due respect,” he laughed without light or humour. “I don’t think Jacob needs protecting.”

Riley let her hands wrap around the back of the chair as they slowly became white. “With all due respect,” she said with a bite, “you’re only alive because I’ve let it happen and Jacob has listened. You should be careful Dan. Use that smart brain of yours to think about what happens if this place is stormed- we lose everything. So,” she snapped feeling like she was shouting when her voice was barely above a whisper. “We’re going to keep it quiet and as soon as we can we’re going to go up those stairs and lock both doors to the outside world. Understand?”

She watched the cold defiance flicker behind his eyes. _If only I could really let you die, _she thought sadly as he nodded numbly. “Yeah, of cause. Not a word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
Sorry for the late update, it's been a wild few weeks!! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter ;)


	12. Three Hundred and Sixty Seven Days

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 year, 2 days since the bombs fell **

**367 days **

“Fuck it,” Jacob growled pushing his cold stiff muscles to a stand. But the moment he was up doubt crept back. _Just because you think she’s trying to protect you- she’s not, she’s looking after her own skin. _Jacob rolled his shoulders and began to pace. These thoughts had been consuming him for days since the radio picked up Suzie. Jacob might have been a million other things, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Dan was planning something. He knew that what Riley had said that day hit him. It hit him hard. That meant one of a handful of things, either the idiot had managed to contact Eli or another one of the Whitetail Militia and told them everything, or he’d thought about it and only just realised how idiotic it was. They’d storm the bunker in suits, exposing them to a decent amount of radiation- enough to have them sick for days (if not kill them). If Dan’s objective was to fuck them all over, he’d succeed. Even if by a miracle they survived… more would come, and they wouldn’t stop until the last of the Seed’s were dead beneath the wasteland.

So, what was Jacob to do? His sniper rifle only had a handful of bullets left. If he made his shot with every bullet that would give them five down. Say there was six to a team, he could rush the last one and hope they didn’t have semi-automatics or any good gear, but that kind of hope would have him killed.

_I need to talk to Riley about this. I’m going to need to go and lock those doors, fuck the consequences. I’d deal with a chunk of cancer, at least we might have a couple more years together. _He huffed, inching out of the bedroom silently. _The strong must survive, _he thought as he moved down the dark corridor. At the end an eerie green light spilled into the darkness. He moved to the wall and stayed still as his ears strained to hear the muffled sound of someone speaking, followed quickly by radio static.

Barefoot he inched closer to the living room, his ears straining to catch out anything incriminating. Finally, he reached as far as he could safely go and let the darkness swallow him completely as he waited. His hearing picked up the uncomfortable static from the radio. For the longest moment it filled the bunker. Jacob had a moment of doubt, maybe the sad ass had fallen asleep while trying to radio his long dead friends? _No, just wait. You know something is wro-_

“Danny,” came a hard, feminine voice. “I thought you would have spoken to her about what happened. How can you lie to her?”

“I haven’t lied to her, okay Suzie. She just doesn’t know what happened between us… I don’t think it would be good for her right now, she’s going through a lot and I don’t want her… to do anything stupid.”

Jacob frowned. _Am I hearing this right? _

“Danny, do you love her?”

Static filled the bunker once again. Jacob could almost feel the other man searching for a shadow, doubt of his unaccompanied presence itching away at him.

“Suzie, don’t ask me that,” he finally replied. “I know what you want, but what we had was impulsive and destructive. I have to think about making what I can while we’re here.”

“Look, I love my sister but she’s a little dove in a war-zone. I’m coming to look after her the moment I can- we’re just waiting for the right moment. Wheaty’s managed to fix up some sort of radiation storm detection gear so we’ll know when the right time to move will be, we can make it to the bunker in under a full day. I don’t want to get there and have those doors locked on me because you told her the day before that we had an affair over a year ago. You’re both my family now and family can’t lie to each other.”

There was another long silence as Jacob slowly pieced together what he could, tossing whether it was worth weaponizing. _The only way I’ll make it through this is if I lock those doors, but when I do I have to make sure Dan is occupied or he’ll close that last one on me and never open it again. _Jacob cringed at the idea of slowly dying inches away from safety.

“Suzie,” Dan started stiffly. He sounded like a conflicted mess. “How long do I have?”

“A handful of months at the most. Most likely a month. I’ll be bringing Alex, and Staci. We expect by then the last of Jacob’s followers will be dead or not far off it. They’ve got no food so it’s just the dead bodies left. It won’t be long now.”

Dan didn’t let the silence fall for long. Jacob had the feeling that the brutality of the woman still had him uncomfortable. “Okay. But I don’t want to seem suspicious, radio us in a couple of days and tell Riley herself. I’ll let her know about us afterwards, I just need some more time.”

He sounded desperate to Jacob. _Do I only have days?_

“Okay. Stay safe, and don’t worry- she’ll come around… Riley’s a forgiver.”

_Bastards, _Jacob thought curling his hands into tight fists.

“You too… It’s good to have you back, Suzie.”

There was no reply. Static filled the bunker again before a click sounded, and then silence. Jacob moved slowly out of the corridor to lean against the edge of the doorframe. He watched the other man scrawl something down in the small notepad he always had with him before he pocketed it. He dropped his head into his hands, raking his fingers over his scalp. “Idiot,” he mumbled to himself.

Jacob felt a sick grin spread over his face. Dan pushed his chair back and looked over his shoulder before turning his head to fall under Jacob’s gaze. Dan jumped before a look of rage came over his face and he stormed up to him. _Ballsy, _Jacob thought unfolding his arms and pulled his fist back to really get that crunch when he brought it against his jaw. Dan staggered back a step, blood bubbling over the cut against his lip. Jacob let his other fist connect with his nose and the thing snapped before blood gushed down his chin. Then all he had to do was kick the bastard in the stomach as he fell back onto the chair.

“I thought you’d lost your touch there, Rookie,” Jacob growled wishing he could really kill the bastard. _One day I will, _he thought. “But it turns out you are a life-sucking leech after all.”

Dan moved quicker than Jacob had expected, his hard fist connecting with his stomach pushing out a lungful of air with it. Jacob chuckled darkly. “Riley is going to have a field day when she realises what a betraying sister-fucker you really are.”

“You won’t tell her anything,” Dan snapped harshly as blood spattered with each punctured word. He ran his sleeve under his nose to catch some of the blood and stood to square up with Jacob. His eyes were dark and diluted- truly a wild sight to see.

“Indulge me,” Jacob dared feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins. _God it feels good. _

Dan gave him a bloody smile, tilting his head as it became a snarl. “I’ll tell her what you really are. A cannibalistic torturing wash up. Completely incapable of change, not worthy of another breath. Your days are numbered, pup, I’m coming for you.”

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 year, 4 days since the bombs fell**

**369 days **

_The truck hit the rut in the road and then took to the air. Dan gripped the wheel tighter, his eyes quickly shifting to where Riley was in the middle of nursing the bullet wound to Staci’s shoulder. “Eyes ahead,” she snapped as they hit the ground again and swerved. _

_In the distance the sounds of gunfire echoed through the long rolling mountains, followed shortly by a plume of an explosion. The shockwave sent the trees surrounding the camp shuddering before quickly catching alight. “Shit,” Dan cursed slamming his hand against the steering wheel. _

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about buddy,” Staci laughed letting his head lull back against the seat. “This seems like a best-case scenario to me.” Dan frowned, narrowing his eyes at his buddy as the other man grinned a little too friendly like at Riley. He could see the pink against her cheeks as she brushed away a strand of air with a bloody hand and ducked her head to get a better look. _

_“Does it hurt?” she asked pulling out a first aid kit, rummaging around for some long pliers. _

_Staci shook his head, still grinning wildly. “It kinda feels like I’m floating.” _

_Riley moved in closer and sniffed him, pulling away and shaking her head before winding the windows down. “You stink of bliss,” she chuckled. “In any case, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.”_

_“Hmm,” Staci mumbled to himself his head rolling from side to side as the car bumped along the dirt road. “You do what you want to me, I trust you.” _

_Riley laughed lightly as she ripped away the bloody shirt covering his shoulder. “You hear that Dan? I like your buddy.” _

_Dan rolled his eyes, a smile over his face. _Today wasn’t a bad day_, he supposed. “Don’t get too comfortable there Pratt, we’re heading into Jacob’s territory after this.”_

_“Pfft. After dealing with Faith, how hard can Jacob be?” Staci mumbled watching Riley as she set to work removing the bullet. _

Dan stood in front of the strange door that had sealed its secrets from him for months. What was behind it? A mountain of gold or bodies? Maybe it was an underground cave full of glow worms with a little lake? Maybe it was a camera crew, laughing at how many idiotic decisions one man could make. _That seems about right,_ Dan though sourly. He missed the colour of grass and hearing the birds singing. He missed knowing how he felt. Everything was such a mess.

In a flurry he struck out at the door. How dare it defy him? How dare it hide away from him?! “Stupid,” he thought hitting it one more time before turning and making his way to his room- _Suzie’s room. _“Idiot,” he growled slamming the door behind him. It had been easier to forget what he’d done with her when he thought he’d never see her again. Now… _Now she’s coming home and I’ve made a mess of it all. _He wasn’t completely stupid; he knew that Jacob would lock those doors the moment he could. It had only taken a year for the world to close in on him again. The bastard’s days were really limited. The thought of Suzie facing off with the lumbering ape sent a shiver through him. She would be truly terrifying.

“Dan?”

But was Jacob really the villain here? _Yes. He tortured and killed hundreds of people, he’s responsible for so much pain and suffering. _But had he changed in his time underground? Had Dan become the guy that a year ago he would have tracked down and shot?

A hand reached out to touch his shoulder. “Dan?”

He didn’t dare turn around. He couldn’t be this weak in front of her. It made everything all the lonelier. _Maybe I would have been better off dying that shitty bunker… _

The hand rubbed at a knot and he felt her move to rest her head against the back of his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” she said softly moving her other arm to wrap around his waist and hold him tight against her smaller frame. His eyes grew hot and wet, growing more and more as he tried to stifle the betraying sobs escaping from his throat. How could everything just crumble like dirt in his hands?

Suddenly she was in front of him, one hand against his cheek as she kissed the other. “Hey, easy there. Let it out,” she whispered pulling him into a tight hug. Her soft touch leeched the tension from his body as the stress he’d been carrying alone for so long ripped through his lungs.

“Riley,” he sobbed holding her tightly. _I’m a bad man, _he thought kissing the top of her head as thick salty tears ran down his cheeks.

She ran her hands along his back, gently manoeuvring him over to the bed. “Lie down here, put your head in my lap,” she said taking a seat. He complied, curling onto his side as she ran her hands through his matted hair. _If she knew what I really was she wouldn’t want to touch me. _“Everything will be okay,” she started softly rubbing little circles over his temple. “You are good, so bloody good. Think of all those people you saved, all those lives you gave hope to, the families you brought back together.”

“How,” he sobbed as the tears came viciously. His body shuddered. “How can you think that? It… It never mattered… Joseph was right all along.”

She peppered small kisses along the side of his face. “That’s not true. Joseph thought you would be with him when it happened, there were so many things he thought you would do that you didn’t. And you’re telling me that those bunkers you liberated, those bliss induced, and tortured souls didn’t appreciate their freedom? No one knows how things will play out, not even Joseph.”

_But I know what I’ve done. _“Do you think people deserve forgiveness?” he asked looking at the stub of her knee. He would never get over how alien it was to him. Was that his fault too? If he had insisted that they stay together instead of his vanity pursuit of saving Hope county… she wouldn’t have run into those wolves, they wouldn’t have torn up her leg, she’d still be whole.

Riley was quiet for a moment, her fingers running along the same pattern as she thought. “Yes. People change.”

The guilt was threatening to swallow him. _If you told her now, she would throw you out, she’d let Jacob strangle you, she’d discard you. _Was it fair to think that of her after all the had been through together? As the tears burnt his eyes, he felt some other terrifying emotion reveal itself. Fear of the pursuit of survival. _I’m sorry for what I have to do to you in order to live one day more. I’m sorry Riley, _“I’m so sorry.”

“Shh,” she murmured placing a soft kiss against his temple. “I’m here for you, I always will be.”

**-o-o-o-o-**


	13. Three Hundred and Seventy Three Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a head's up, this chapter is quite gory in a part. If you don't do well with that sort of thing, let me know and I'll send you a version that cuts all that stuff out. Enjoy!

**-o-o-o-o-**

**1 year, 8 days since the bombs fell**

**373 days **

Riley leaned against the door frame; an uneasy tension had filled the bunker ever since her sister called. At least it had been a relief to hear her alive and… _could you really say well? _It had increased tenfold the night after Dan said he ‘fell,’ leaving him with a broken nose and a cut lip. _Yeah right,_ she thought watching Jacob carefully. He was cleaning his rifle, eyes always looking around the room to rest for a moment at the bunker door. She admired the way he moved, like he knew every nook of the rifle and just the right way to have it singing for him.

With a frustrated sigh she moved to sit next to him, adamant that she would one day figure out where her messy heart rested. All she knew was that right now she was torn, and that made her irritated. It was unspoken, but it felt like the lines were blurred down here. “You going to run out on me, Jacob?” she asked sinking into the chair as he briefly let his blue gaze flicker over her.

He quickly turned back to putting the pieces of the gun back together. “Leave paradise?” he quipped back. “No, I’d never.”

Riley let out a short snort of laughter, her eyes turning back to the bunker door. It seemed to be teasing her. “You know, I’ve been thinking…” she said slowly, dropping her gaze to her nails. She almost missed having the dirt underneath them.

“Mhh.”

“I know you think you’re protecting me,” she started stiffly. The words felt clumsy in her mouth and her chest drummed wildly. “Or maybe you’re protecting yourself by not telling me. But I think I’m ready to hear it.”

When she looked up at him his dark blue eyes were watching her very carefully. They seemed a storm of emotions that Riley could barely acknowledge. He took a deep breath, his hand hovering over the pieces of his dismantled sniper before he looked back to the door and then finally to her. “I will tell you everything,” he started, one hand slipping into her lap to take her hand in his. The contact was surprisingly comforting to Riley, a hint of who the man might have been if life had been kinder. “But first, I don’t think we’re safe down here anymore. I’m going to lock those doors.”

He stood up, his gaze going to the unfinished gun. “Jacob,” she started, standing with him. “The suit is outside and-“

“I’ll just make a run for it, I could do it in under three minutes-“

“Don’t be stupid.”

“It would be stupid not to, Riley. If I don’t do it we’re all at risk-“

She slapped him hard across the cheek. _Don’t be weak._ He lifted a hand to his cheek, eyes bright and dangerous.

“What the hell was that, Hop?” he asked, a confused smile spreading across his face.

Riley folded her arms tightly across her chest to try and still the wild thing. “Don’t think about playing hero,” she growled dropping her gaze. “I don’t want to let you go,” she muttered feeling her face go hot.

His hands reached out to run over her arms as he stepped forward and gently brought her into his arms. Despite her hammering heart, she felt safe for the first time in a long time as his lips pressed against the top of her head. “I don’t want to let you go either,” he said holding her tighter. “That’s why I have to do this.”

There was a loud rattle of static. Riley jumped as the radio suddenly came alive. “This is Suzie Quinn, anyone there? Over.”

Riley held Jacob tighter. “I can get her to come around,” she insisted.

The radio blasted static again. “Suzie has anyone landed, over,” came a familiar masculine voice. Riley pulled away from Jacob as a frown came over her face.

“That sounds like Eli,” Riley confessed watching Jacob’s expression change quickly.

“And it sounds a lot like an infiltration code. Quick, get into the safe room,” he said turning to the gun on the table, his hands moving quickly to piece the violent thing together. The lights dimmed for a moment before flaring back and the steady beat of the alarm pierced the air. The static seemed dull in contrast, but she couldn’t bear to hear their voices and turned off the radio.

Riley shook her head, moving as fast as she could behind the counter to pull out the collection of throwing knives she had.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Jacob growled snapping the final piece of the gun together and picked up the kitchen chairs to try and barricade the door. It was a feebly sad attempt at stopping what Riley knew would be something inevitable. “Get out of here!”

“No,” she snapped throwing them a bag she could sling over her shoulder. “If they’re Whitetail’s you’re the one who needs to get out of here,” she snarled moving closer to the door. Suddenly the alarm picked up its beat. Her hands felt like they were going to fall off they were shaking so badly. “Give me the gun and hide, when they are all through and the door is closed, we’ll attack if necessary. Otherwise they’ll leave that door open and we’ll be spewing blood.”

“And what if they aren’t Whitetail’s?” Jacob growled looking from her to the door.

She shrugged, “then you can say I told you so.”

He let out a chuff of air, an exasperated sort of amusement falling over his once stern features. “Dammit I love you, Riley,” he confessed closing the gap between them so he could kiss her. It was sweet, full of desperation and fear.

“Go,” she demanded pushing him away to her room as the alarm finally went quiet.

She watched him go, her gut twisting violently as she wrenched her hands together. _He loves me, _she thought dizzily. _What an idiot._ She stepped back and her shaking hand dipped into the bag to pick up two of the knives.

The wheel spun and with a hiss of air the door was pushed open slowly. The chairs scraped against the concrete floor painfully, pitifully. Riley watched with wide eyes as two suits emerged from the dark stairwell, then another, and another, and another until seven figures were standing in front of the door watching her carefully. “Close the door, quickly,” she demanded feeling the faint and strange sensation of the cold breeze against her skin. _How long has it been since the wind touched me?_ Her stomach rolled nervously, but she knew it was because she feared losing what she’d managed to find.

One of them removed a strange large piece of cloth around what Riley could only assume was a quarterstaff as three others set to work closing the door. Another moved towards her and she lifted the knives a little higher threateningly. “Easy there,” she said. _Where the fuck is Dan? _“Who are you?”

The suit lifted their hands and moved to remove their helmet. Riley shifted the blades in her hands as the woman revealed herself. She was unfamiliar, a hard face with a bad burn marring the left side of her features of otherwise perfectly porcelain skin. The roughly cut short hair jutted out in a million different directions, but her stern green eyes never left Riley. “I’m Yana, Eli sent us,” she said moving a chair upright so she could place her helmet on it.

“I don’t know you,” Riley said feeling her hands steady. “Why would Eli not send someone I know?”

Yana nodded, her hands slowly moving towards the bag at her side. “UH! No, hands up. All of you, quick,” Riley growled tossing the blade in her hand and twisting the other as if the dexterous display would threaten them. “All of you, helmets off nice and slow.”

She heard the muffled noise of someone speaking and wondered if they could hear her at all. Moving like they were in quicksand each of the other six remaining strangers lifted the thick domed helmets from their suits, their dark red rimmed eyes watching her carefully. _Why don’t I recognize anyone? Are my old friends dead? _She thought shaking her head. _At least it makes them easier to kill. _

“Riles.”

Riley turned to the only other woman among the group. She was likely the smallest of the group, which Riley thought was ridiculous as the suit would almost become dangerous. _Eli would have done that for a reason. _

“Riles, don’t you remember me?”

She frowned, thinking hard to picture where she had seen the small woman before. Something distant tugged at the fringes of her mind, but fluttered from her grasp whenever she tried to touch it. “No, I don’t.”

Riley watched as the stranger began to gape, large watery tears bubbled against the corners of her eyes and spilled silently down her sweet-heart shaped face.

“I suppose there’s no chance you remember me then?” a gruff, bearded man spoke next stepping forward to stand next to Yana. “We did a lot of fishin’ together, you found me that fancy new rod with the red reel.”

Riley felt her head begin to rush. “I don’t know any of you,” she growled.

Yana shook her head, moving her gaze towards the corridor. “Where is the Deputy Rook?”

“Why? You going to pretend to remember him too?” Riley snarled briefly looking to the small woman as she let out a loud sob. Some fool moved to comfort her. “No one is going down that corridor without taking off your suits,” Riley added quickly.

Yana turned her sharp orbs back to Riley, eyes narrowing tightly. “You’re hardly in a place to make demands.”

Riley swallowed. “Those suits are covered in radioactive material- soot and dirt. This place is my home. If it’s going to be survivable please, take them off and wait out here for a moment.”

“Where’s Deputy Rook?”

Riley spared a quick look to the corridor. _How many bullets did Jacob have again? _

“Probably asleep,” Riley grumbled bringing the knives to her left hand so she could move behind the kitchen counter. _This isn’t going to be a friendly. _“Look, please. It’s been a long year and you must all be hungry,” she said pulling out a can from within a cupboard.

Yana shook her head and strode towards the corridor. Two others flanked her, hands moving to the backpacks they carried. “I know you’re not alon-“

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Yana dropped, followed by the two others. There was no time to acknowledge the blood and brain splattering across the walls in a vicious display of brutality. _At least it’s quick,_ Riley thought tossing both her knives at the man closest to her. One managed to strike him in the neck while the other caught him in the shoulder. With one hand against his neck he charged forward. “Fuck,” she growled throwing one more and watching it cut across his forearm. It did nothing to stop him as he quickly reached her.

BANG!

Riley brandished the pan from the stove top, swinging with all her might just in time as the monster finally reached her. He evaded it, tackling Riley to the ground with a thud. Blood poured over her body, her lungs felt like they would explode as he crushed her, and then his bloody hands came over her neck.

“GET THE B-”

BANG!

She punched up at the knife in his throat, latching onto the handle as he tightened his grip. It was harder than she imagined to bring it across his throat, and while she worked desperately at sawing open his throat the bastard never loosened his terrifying grip on her throat. Hot sticky blood poured over her, getting in her eyes and pouring into her nose and lips as she gasped desperately for breath.

Riley pushed the limp, twitching body off her coughing violently as her lungs fought for air. She wanted to sob in terror and adrenaline. Around her she could hear the fight thickening. _This is no place to be weak. _She rose, drenched in blood and threw the knife she’d just killed a man with across the room to the figure going for the door. Briefly she recognized Jacob using his rifle to block an attack someone was making with a machete.

“Fuck,” she huffed

He was fighting off two remaining strangers. The smallest woman who had managed to quickly free herself from the suit and was swinging a pair of strange arrows in her hands, quickly cutting and stabbing into Jacob as he frantically fought off the large man wielding a machete.

Then there was no time to watch or worry for Jacob. The man she’d attacked seemed intent on opening the door, his fingers slick with blood as he tried to gain a grip on the heavy steel wheel. Riley raced closer, throwing her last knife right between his shoulder blades before she charged him with nothing but desperate grit. He moved, but too slow to miss the heavy crutch that crashed against his back with a painful crack.

The stranger staggered.

“GARRH!”

Riley whipped her head around to see Jacob catch the blade across his side. Then an explosion of pain bloomed across her face.

“You don’t have to do this,” the stranger growled throwing another blow and sent her staggering backwards onto her ass. _Fuck,_ Riley thought looking up as the man loomed closer. He reached behind him to pull the knife out of his back and went to throw it down at her. She quickly rolled, but he had only been testing and the moment she paused he really released the blade.

“You idiot,” Riley growled between her clenched teeth as the blade dug deep into her shoulder. “How the fuck do you think I got rid of my dead leg,” she snapped pushing herself up to a stand. She leapt aside as an arrow moved to dig into her side, the smaller woman turning to attack from behind.

“Stop this and come back with us,” the woman cried out swinging madly forcing Riley against the bunker door so she could use her crutch to fend them off. The man lunged from her side as another gurgled cry of pain came from the other side of the room. Riley had no time to register anything apart from the world spinning around her, the hard-cold sensation of the concrete being pressed up against her face, and the copper taste of blood on her tongue.

Everything went dark.

Then she heard a scream. She shook her head and moved the crutch above her chest in a desperate attempt to ward off whatever attack she knew was coming. But none came. Instead hot thick blood pooled against her, seeping further into the clothes she wore. Surrounding her were three bodies, each limp and drenched in cuts weeping dark red blood.

Her heart stopped.

“Jacob?!” she cried trying to pull herself free from the dead man lying still on her thighs. The small woman watched her with glassy eyes, the muscles in her arm twitching where a horrific gash separated it from her body if not for the bone and a slither of flesh. Bile hit the back of her throat.

“Jacob!” Riley growled thrashing wildly until the bodies dislodged themselves from her. She crawled over them, trying to ignore how soft and warm they felt. Beneath her fingers and knees, she could feel their bones protest against her disrespect for the dead.

Finally, she reached him, her hands quickly going to his face before reaching his side. There were too many cuts and his shoulder was dislocated. A feverish sob threatened to spill from her lips and hot tears blurred her vision until she could blink them free. “You beautiful bastard,” she growled angrily rubbing away her tears and dropped to kiss his forehead.

“You think I’m pretty, Hop?” he mumbled weakly against her tender neck.

She brushed the copper strands of hair away from his face. “Always,” she insisted swallowing stiffly. “So, give me the damage,” she said moving so she could reset his shoulder.

Jacob groaned, shaking his head. “No, you need to patch up my side first,” he mumbled going to move. “Urgh, fuck!” he growled as his hands went into fists.

“I can’t carry you,” Riley confessed quickly taking his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his chest to leverage herself and keep him still.

“Riley!” he growled in what she could only place as a panicky tone. She pulled and twisted with all the energy she could muster, cringing at the sickening pop and crunch as the joints returned to their natural place. “Fuck!”

It was only the start and she was working against time. The pain throughout her body was swimming dangerously at the edges of her skin, waiting to sink into her bones until it paralyzed her. Pure adrenaline was the only sweet relief. The knife still stuck painfully in her shoulder, but she couldn’t waste blood. _Ironic,_ she thought moving to bring his good shoulder under her and moved to help him stand. Surrounding them, the living room was nothing less than a pool of blood.

Then she saw Dan standing in the doorway of the dark corridor, his face ash and his eyes watching her as the two of them rose to a shaky stand. He opened his mouth and shook his head, eyes going to Jacob who almost crushed her beneath his weight. The larger man hissed and didn’t put any weight on his right foot.

“Help me get him onto the kitchen table,” Riley called trying to hobble forward, only managing to send Jacob dangerously towards the floor.

Dan leapt forward, quickly taking the larger man over his shoulder so he could place him gently down on the table.

“There’s a large plastic tub over there, go grab it for me,” Riley said ripping away Jacob’s shirt so she could get better access to all the- _Fuck that’s a lot of stab wounds. _She looked down to his face, stoic as always and watching her carefully with his bright blue eyes. _Don’t let them fade on me._ “Jacob, I need you to keep talking to me okay? Tell me about John, I heard he always got his way.”

Jacob chuckled and turned his head to spit out a gob of blood. “Mmh,” he mumbled as Dan finally returned with the tub.

“Bandages, and the stitches kit. Give him some painkillers okay,” Riley said using her hands to wipe away the blood covering his side. She quickly inspected his legs, satisfied that the majority of the damage had been done to his chest. The worst of which was the gash against his side, and on his forearm.

“You know you have- fuck- you have a knife in your shoulder?” Jacob grumbled before accepting the handful of pills Dan poured down his throat with a glass of water.

“Yep, it’s staying there until I sort you out. Dan, any good with stitches?” Riley asked stemming the blood as best she could for the other wounds before turning to the kit of needles and thread. _Fuck I hate this part,_ she thought sourly before looking up to her shaken companion.

He nodded numbly, taking the needle and thread before setting to work on Jacob’s forearm.

Riley moved to his waist.

“I never thought,” Jacob started through gritted teeth, “That I’d have you two patch me up.”

Jacob went up in a fit of laughter. Riley quickly whacked him on the leg so he would stop. “Still, or I’ll tie you up.”

**-o-o-o-o-o-**


	14. Three Hundred and Eighty One Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!   
Sorry for the late update, I've now officially finished university!!! So, despite working full time now I have more writing time. Thanks for waiting so long, hope you all enjoy ;)

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 year, 16 days since the bombs fell**

**381 days **

Jacob felt strange being back in her bed again. It felt stranger having the Deputy sit with him when Riley wasn’t there. Dep would run through what loot they’d picked up from the group, how the clean up was going, that they were going to lock the bunker door at some point. Just mindless little things. To Jacob it seemed like he had evolved from not wanting to be alone. Now something else was compelling him to sit there and keep watch. _Guilt? _Jacob hadn’t said a word about catching the other man in secret conversations, but he was almost certain that Riley had pieced something together. Every time she walked into a room; the Deputy was leaving it. Sometimes it seemed so flawlessly timed that Jacob wondered how they could be so aware of each other.

Dan stood, picking up the book he’d been reading. “Want anything from the kitchen?” he asked casually as he began to head for the door.

Jacob shook his head, watching the other man nod before slipping out of the door and heading down the corridor. No sooner than Dan had vanished, Riley appeared looking tired and red in the face. She walked using the quarterstaff. The strange length of wood, about the height of her, had barely left her side since the attack.

“You should be resting,” Jacob growled as she closed the door and crawled into the bed to lie next to him.

“Pfft,” she exclaimed moving so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. She carefully placed her hand over his chest as she arched her back and yawned. “I clearly need to learn how to fight better. You need to stop playing favourites and give me a hard time.”

He chuckled, ignoring the pain it brought to him. He didn’t care. Having her press that body of hers up against him, an untamed smile on her face when she looked up at him. Jacob never thought his world could change like this. Suddenly it didn’t matter that he’d almost died, that the Deputy had betrayed them, that the world outside was a radioactive ash pit eager to get inside and kill them all. Slowly, he leant down to plant a kiss against her forehead and smell the softness of her hair.

“But you are my favourite.”

She lifted her chin so he could kiss her, relishing the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her taste. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her until they died. He felt a gentle smile bloom on her face before she pulled away from him. “Good. Keep that in mind when I tell you this,” she said as the smile faded from her face and her fingers drummed lightly against his chest.

“Mmhhm,” he mumbled taking her fidgety hand in his. “Go on then, spit it out.”

She huffed. “Well Suzie called this mornin’,” Riley started toying at her bottom lip. “She thinks it’s a good idea to trudge all the way across a wasteland so she can stay with us. You’d think she would be smarter than that, but’s she’s as stubborn as an Irish donkey I swear. I don’t know how to convince her not to.”

Jacob frowned. “Convince her not to?”

“Obviously. Do you not remember her very vivid description of what she would do to you? On top of that she’s bringing Staci Pratt, and a traitorous Chosen. The three of them are not exactly part of your fan club,” Riley pulled away from him and ran a hand through her hair. “I haven’t been strong enough to tell her you’re here, let alone…” she trailed off with a tired sigh. _Let alone involved with a Seed, _Jacob thought. _She’s embarrassed. Understandable when you’re involved in a monster. _She hadn’t pressed the conversation of his past since the attack, but it was only a matter of days if not hours before she knew. Suzie was going to come to the bunker, even if hell was between them. 

“I know we’ve never talked about this,” Jacob said taking her hand and pulling her back to his chest. She complied without resistance. “But...” _How do I put this? _“You’re strong, so strong. I don’t know what foolish bastard I have to thank for not putting that label on you.” _Or you’d be another brainwashed murder… and very good at it. _“If I could have my brothers back, I would do anything. You can’t choose me over her, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

Riley watched him intently, her hand moving to run through his hair and touch the side of his face distractedly. He could see her mind running at a million miles an hour with a hundred different thoughts. “I want to show you something,” she said softly. She laid a gentle kiss against his lips before helping him a stand.

Jacob groaned, trying to hide the worst of what the pain did to him. He didn’t want Riley to hover or worry, it already seemed like the stress was eating away at her. At least she was channeling it into something productive, something physical and rewarding. She took his hand and Jacob rubbed his thumb across hers, enjoying the innocent touch. Together they moved into the dim corridor, and he frowned as she made a move towards the far end.

“What is it, Hop?” he asked, eyes moving to the large, sealed door at the end of the dim corridor. Jacob felt his heart freeze for a beat as they moved silently towards it. _Finally,_ he thought watching Riley come to a stop in front of it. The door’s secrets had evaded him for so long that Jacob had settled with the belief he would never know. Riley had never answered any questions, and no one else seemed to acknowledge its existence. Over time it had made the thing seem like nothing more than another wall.

Riley released his touch to run a hand over the cold metal. “No one can get in or out of here but me, not even Suzie really knows about this addition.” She turned around to face him, a wild smile over her face. “When I open it, you step through first okay?”

Jacob frowned suspiciously but nodded. “You’re not going to be far behind, right?” he asked. The idea of her kicking him out into a pool of lava or a dark chamber to leave him for dead seemed far-fetched at this point, if she really wanted him dead, he had no doubt she would have succeeded in killing him by now. It didn’t stop the thought from arising, however.

She nodded and moved to the right side of the large metal door. “It will be a little dark at first, but step forward and wait for me,” she added putting her hand in the centre of the wheel. There was a sudden flash before a hiss. Moving quickly, she spun the wheel clockwise and released the quarterstaff to push against a ridge in the door. A doorway, slightly smaller than average moved backwards and slid away. It took Jacob by surprise that the whole door wouldn’t have opened. The purpose of a secret doorway within the doorway didn’t seem like the smartest thing to him, but then… it had evaded him for more than a year.

“Go on,” Riley chuckled.

He looked at her once more, astounded by the dashing smile on her face. Then with a deep breath he moved through the doorway, surprised at the warmth and humidity of the dark opening. The ground seemed steady, but on either side his fingers crumbled at the touch of a strange, wet stone. It was beyond black, and as Riley stepped in behind him and the door closed, he felt a thrum of claustrophobia spill over him. There was a strange, thick aroma that flooded his nostrils as he struggled to make sense of the unusual world around him.

“Hop?” he asked lowly, hearing his voice spill away and into the darkness beyond his reach.

“Shh, wait,” she whispered back.

He frowned but remained still as slowly, one by one, small speckles of light splintered the darkness. _Glow worms? _Within a minute the whole wet, rocky corridor was illuminated in haunting blues, greens, and white of the bio-luminescent creatures.

Riley gently pushed him forward and he set off along the path, marveling at the gentle dripping sounds surrounding him. He could swear that in the distance the sound of running water teased his joy. How long had she withheld this pocket of nature from the world? Then the glow began to fade, and at the incoming corner Jacob thought he saw a strange yellow light leak against the white stone. The strange aroma seemed stronger, more earthy with a hint of pine or something fresh. When he turned behind to see her face, she seemed just as nervous and excited as himself.

“Come on,” she whispered nodding back to the incoming yellow glow.

“Where does this go?” he asked feeling his head begin to rush as the last of the glow faded. His hand was against the corner. Jacob stepped out into the yellow and felt his heart skip a beat, his jaw drop.

Riley smiled next to him, “I call this the greenroom.”

_Apt_ Jacob thought as his eyes roamed around the giant cavern. Surrounding them a forest of bamboo stretched out along the rocky walls, it punctured itself between tall pine trees and the scattering of wildflowers on the grassy floor. There was a gentle babble from a stream somewhere. This pocket of natural wonderland seemed like an alien world in comparison to the blandness of the bunker. All around the hazy warmth of the yellow light seemed to find him, feeding his body with a wildness that had remained dormant for so long.

He stepped forward into the clearing of wildflowers and tall grass. _How can this be? _He thought turning around to watch Riley. She had her head tilted up to the hazy heights of the cavern, golden light washing over her milky white features. He’d heard of massive caves in Vietnam supporting their own jungle and defying belief. _It’s more likely I’m dead, _Jacob thought seeing her drop her caramel gaze to him with a wicked smile.

He moved without thinking, grabbed her by the hands and swung her around into his arms before they tumbled into the tall grass in a fit of laughter. He ran his hands over her body, unable to satisfy himself with resting on just one part of her body as the grass tickled the side of his face. Finally, he settled with dragging her onto his chest and holding her tightly. She laughed breathlessly on top of him.

“Jacob,” she said between giggles. “Jacob, I don’t want to hurt you!”

He planted a series of kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Even seeing the faint purple marks from her attack did little to dim his joy. “It feels like the sun!” he boasted. _Please don’t be a dream, I’d settle with dead over dreaming. _“How?”

“Mum was a brilliant engineer,” she said rolling off him and into the grass as she spoke. “Her specialty was green energy, and this place was her creation. She made it so this cavern could be a CO2 scrubber if the mechanical ones in the bunker failed, or a food source if things went wrong, or even a place where someone could live if shit really hit the fan.” She leaned down to kiss him on the nose before looking up and nodding in a vague direction. “There’s a little cabin over there,” she said smiling as his hands roamed over her back and down to her ass.

Jacob wanted to have her here, rolling around in the grass or pressed up against a tree. He wanted them to go at it until they couldn’t move another inch. “So, what your saying is,” he started, quickly flipping her onto her back. He moved his lips down to her collarbone, pulling away at the buttons that withheld her skin from him. “We could stay here forever, happily?”

She let out a soft gasp as his fingers ran along the softness of her chest, pulling away the final piece of cloth before moving down to her jeans. “Well,” she started watching as he peppered kissing along her hipbones, inching further and further down until finally her legs were free and bare. The sight of her naked in the tall grass made him hard, but he wanted to take his time with her.

“Yes?” he purred running kisses up the insides of her thighs as his fingers worked on running trails up her sides. She wriggled underneath him, breathing heavy as he teased her.

“Well,” she started and swallowed hard. He dipped his tongue between her folds and felt himself throb to be inside of her. She moaned almost as sweetly as she tasted, her face light with joy before it hardened with determination. “If we stayed, we would- mmh, ohh Jacob,” she huffed arching her back as he tugged at her hardened nipples.

“You like that?” he mumbled into her pussy, reveling in how quickly she was wet and hot for him. If he hadn’t made his mind up about all the ways he would take her, Jacob would have her cum for him so he could fuck her. Being surrounded by the trees made him feel like his younger self, wild and eager.

When she didn’t reply he pulled away to nip at her inner thigh. She gasped, jumping so his tongue would hit her clit hard. “Yes, yes please don’t stop,” she moaned.

Jacob gave her hot bundle of nerves one more flick before he pulled away and sat back on his heels enjoying the look of frustration over her face as she lay naked in the grass with her legs wide for him. “Dammit where were you all my life,” he growled pulling his shirt over his head. The pain barely registered in his mind as Riley moved one hand down to her sweetness. His cock strained desperately to be free at all costs.

Jacob growled, no longer able to withhold. _Fuck taking it slow. _“I need to be in you,” he growled dropping his jeans. Riley smiled crawled over him. He watched as she slowly lowered herself down over his shaft and chuckle at the moan that escaped his lips. _Fuck, does she know what she does to me? _Jacob ran his hands up her thighs, his large hands gripping tightly at her hips.

She began to bounce, the fine rounded orbs of her breasts rising and falling with each hot thrust. “Fuck, Riley,” Jacob growled and licked his lips. She lifted her arms to run her hands through her hair, forcing her hard-round nipples skywards. It was too much not to reach out and grab them, to run his fingers over her flat stomach as she moaned and rolled her hips.

He sat up, a hand going to her back so she would stay upright and keep those perky nipples to his face. Gently he brought one to his mouth, kissing the hard bud then running the flat of his tongue over it before pulling away to breath out. Riley shuddered and he felt her pussy clench over him.

“Jacob,” she moaned bouncing faster as he repeated the action to the other breast. “Mhh, harder,” she begged biting her lower lip.

He complied. Her hot earthy moans rippled over his shoulder as her fingers dug into his back. Jacob growled, his arms wrapping around her as with a gasp and a cry she tightened, shuddered, and turned into honey in his arms. With one final thrust he found his own hot white release.

Together they fell back into the long grass, enjoying the tickling sensation of the green grass.

“Do you remember that night when we were drinking and playing cards, and I said if things didn’t work out that I’d left you a note with some extra perks to the bunker?” Riley started slowly.

Jacob turned to watch her; one finger curled around a lock of auburn hair as her eyes gazed off into the hazy treetops. “It’s hard to forget that night,” Jacob admitted feeling guilty as she cringed. _Even after all this time she’s still self-conscious about it. _

“Well, this was one of the perks.”

“One of how many?”

She turned to him with a smirk.


	15. Four Hundred and Thirteen Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to all that have commented and supported this story so far, especially for those that are returning after I've neglected this story for a while. Stay safe, stay strong, and I will be posting the final chapter shortly ;)

**1 year, 1 month and 4 days**

**413 Days Since the Bomb Fell **

Dan took a deep breath. The silence was nothing new. The guilt was an old friend and terror it’s plus one. Excitement… That was a strange sensation prickling across his skin. His gaze turned to Riley who sat on the other side of the table with a knife spinning between her fingers. She didn’t look excited, she looked dangerous and angry. Would Suzie look the same as she had, or would she be hard edges and dangerous like Riley? Was it foolish that the very thought of Suzie brought a lightness to his stomach? _Riley used to make you feel like that... Like the arrival of spring after a dark winter. She used to laugh and smile._

Dan turned to the empty corridor, feeling oddly alone. The weight that had continued to build like a pressure bomb in the back of head and against his shoulders had vanished with Jacob. Without it, he felt strange. _If I dig deep enough…_ Dan looked over to the empty rifle that now rested above the kitchen like a hunter’s trophy. _It feels like we’re in more danger without him._ He knew the Seed wouldn’t care less about him dying, but while he remained in the bunker Jacob made it clear that Riley came first. Admirable, and like a safety rope that had saved them from Dan’s own stupidity once already. Was this just another terrible mistake Dan had let stumble into their home? The three of them - _Not the three of you­_ – Dan reminded himself looking quickly over to Riley. She made no move to acknowledge his presence. _Well at least it felt like I was finally making some kind of ground with Jacob._ Not nearly enough to consider them friends. But Dan no longer had an urge to murder the man and hoped it extended both ways.

Dan huffed, looking down to his scuffed pale hands shaking slightly. _I’m scared,_ he confessed to himself taking a deep breath. _And I’ve been it for a long time. But I have to face it, one step at a time if nothing else._

_Today is the day,_ he thought looking back to the bunker door. It had been one hell of a run from solitude to a trio to this. _This has to be the hour._ He turned his gaze back to Riley, freezing when her hard-brown eyes met his. _She knows what I’ve done. _The blade stilled for a fraction of a moment and Dan wondered if she’d let it bury beneath his skin.

“Riley,” he started slowly and licked his dry lips. “There’s something I want you to know. Something that I think you’ve known for a while, but I haven’t apologised for…”

The alarms began.

The lights dimmed briefly, bathing the woman in front of him in dark red lighting. His palms felt sweaty.

Dan swallowed hard. _Dammit I wish I had one more hour, give me one more day to put this betrayal off. _“Riley,” he began again straining to be heard over the bastard things. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for-“

“Stop it,” she called out slipping the knife from her fingers to a belt at her side. Her soft fingers reached out to take his as a forced smile pulled her face taught. The touch was cold and forced. “I forgive you for the Whitetail incident. It needed to happen for me to learn the truth, about how I feel and what’s important. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

The alarm changed frequency. _Oh fuck._

“Let’s put it behind us,” she continued rising from her seat with the aid of the quarterstaff. She extended her hand out to him, her smile damped but turned genuine as he accepted it. “I don’t know about you, but I’m nervous to see everyone again. I need a friend by my side.”

The crushing sensation pushing against his lungs spared him only a nervous nod, bundled with agitated excitement. Dan could hear the thudding of boots outside the bunker – or maybe it was the blood rushing through his ears. The wheel of the door turned slowly and from the corner of his eye Riley reached to the blade at her hip, knuckles white against the quarterstaff. He had the sinking feeling that this was a terrible decision, a trap.

There was an unearthly groan as the door slowly swung open over the brown stain of blood. The vile stench of rotting bodies wafted through, enough to bring bile to the back of his throat. They followed, a trio of astronauts emerging from a foreign world. An uncomfortable itch sprinted up from the base of his spine to rest between his shoulder blade.

The door closed.

The suits came off.

Dan forgot how to breath. He forgot everyone else in the world. He forgot the itch.

“Suzie,” he whispered watching her soft strawberry locks tumble over strong shoulders. Gentle blue pools gazing back at him.

“Staci! Suzie!” Riley exclaimed tightly. Dan could see the tension in her shoulders as she nimbly lunged forward.

“Riley! Dammit I missed you,” Staci chuckled beaming despite the darkness that framed his face.

“Easy there,” she cooed and extended a gloved hand. “Let us get out of our gear first.”

The world crumbled, returning to fluorescent white and grime. He saw the dark shades underneath Suzie’s eyes, the way her hands flinched towards her hip as if a pistol rested there. Riley stopped, her eyes quickly going towards the strange man who began removing his suit. He returned the intense scrutiny. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark gaze.

“I gotta admit, I was a little worried,” Suzie started as piece-by-piece the clunky exterior was stripped away.

Dan felt the tangible crack in tension as Riley finally turned her sharp gaze away from the stranger – Alex. “I imagine it’s a wasteland out there. Did you lock the doors like I asked?” Riley said.

Suzie nodded, her hand digging out a key that had been left outside for them. It was easier than one of them running up the stairs gulping in toxic air as they locked them off without suits.

“I can’t believe we can finally feel safe,” Staci mumbled finally tossing his gloves in the corner and covering the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Riley first, burying his face into her hair as they both clutched each other tightly. Dan couldn’t help but wonder how Jacob would have taken the length of their embrace. Then his friend and old college turned to him.

Suzie tossed her gloves into the corner with the other suits. She smiled tightly, her lean but scrawny figure embracing Riley briefly and rubbed her younger sister’s hair affectionately. Dan noticed the tightness of Suzie’s lips as her eyes quickly darted down to the lack of leg. But then her eyes were on his, her blue orbs electric with worry.

“I’m just surprised you don’t seem mad; I was expecting at least a little retaliation.”

Suzie wrapped her arms around Dan, but her previous words were too dangerous to enjoy her embrace. Her body seemed like patches of hard muscle and bone and nothing but a stiff breeze would have her crumble in his fingers.

“I don’t understand.”

_Oh fuck,_ Dan thought watching Suzie turn her sharp blue eyes on him as she stepped away. Riley followed her gaze, questioningly. He could see her brain quickly try to spin together an answer. “What’s going on?” Riley demanded quietly, the steel in her voice dangerous.

Staci took her hand, “How about you show me around?” His eyes flickered to Dan disapprovingly before half dragging a confused Riley from the room. “So, this is your room huh?” he heard Staci ask as the two disappeared into the corridor.

“Suzie-“

“You didn’t tell her?!” she growled lowly, stepping backwards to Alex who towered behind her like a statue of death. The man really had been through hell and a half, fresh bruises and scars seemed to scatter across his face to disappear beneath a burn that breathed up from underneath his shirt. There was a painful limp to his stride with a dark rust coloured patched above his knee. Dan watched the man as he moved to place a burnt hand on Suzie’s shoulder.

“I was just about to,” Dan whispered knowing too well how noise travelled in this bunker. “Look there are things I think you need to know-“

“Riley!”

Dan whipped his head around as Riley stood at the entrance of the corridor. She had a dangerous look in her eyes, her face stony in her determination. “I just want it to be clear,” she said eyes settled just above Suzie. “I don’t trust you.”

“Everything I did, I did for the resistance. Everything evil was forced upon me by Jacob.” Alex stood, commanding both an air of empathy and warning. Slowly he moved his hand from Suzie’s hand, hushing her softly as she moved to speak. “I did what I had to in order for us to-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Riley growled lunging forward, her knuckles white against the quarterstaff while her other hand flickered dangerously towards the dagger at her hip. Dan knew the training she had done. He knew her deadliness. “While you are in _my_ bunker you are in my mercy. One misstep and I will kill you.”

Suzie shook her head. “Come off it, Riley,” she muttered and shook her head dismissively. “What could you really do. There’s no need to pretend to be more than you are. It’s just been the two of you down here, it must have been a dream.”

“Suzie-“ Dan started seeing Riley test her grip on the quarterstaff.

“It really wasn’t,” Riley quipped brushing away Staci’s touch and moved into the kitchen.

“Mmh. Well. At least you didn’t have to force people into cannibalism.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Riley snapped. “It’s been bloody hard for everyone.”

“But there’s levels to isn’t there.”

“Fine. You had a fucking tough break, happy? I didn’t know this was a competition for you,” Riley snapped slamming a cupboard door with a crack. Above it the rifle wobbled from it’s place up high.

The silence that followed consumed the room. Dan could see the way Riley’s hands shook, her head down as she tried to take deep even breaths. They came out short, desperate.

Dan saw the exchange between Suzie, Staci and Alex. Dread filled him as the silent conversation confirmed what was pinning Riley to the counter, fighting for breath. He couldn’t move his legs as they closed in on her like a lion pride.

“That rifle…” Alex started slowly.

_Lie. Quickly. _

She stayed frozen, fingers clutching the counter. Her shoulders shuddered with each sharp breath. _Move. Quickly. _

“Looks an awful lot like Jacob Seed’s,” Staci muttered his gaze shifting quickly to Dan’s.

Guilt filled up his chest, drowned the dread sitting at the pit of his stomach. These people were not the people he knew. He moved, but it was too late. They striked together, fast and coordinated. Staci grabbed his arms, twisting and shoving him until Dan was pushed face down against the kitchen counter. Alex lunged and slammed Riley’s head against the cabinet, quickly drawing her arms back behind her.

“What are you doing?!” Dan cried out pushing back against his old friend. _This can’t be happening. This is a guilty nightmare, nothing else and nothing more. Wake up._

“Where is he, Riley?” Suzie growled as she moved to stand in front of her smaller sister. “It’s okay, you’re not yourself. He does that to people.”

Her bright hazel eyes flickered around the room, settling on her sister with difficulty. “You’re not yourself,” she snarled back throwing out her leg to try and kick Alex. “Please Suzie stop this.”

“I don’t want to do this,” she whispered. “Just tell me where he is.”

“Riley!” Dan growled. Her eyes quickly turned to him, wide with worry. _Wake up. I can’t take this. _

Alex grabbed her by the throat, lifting her with one powerful hand as she gasped and flailed desperately. “Weak,” he muttered.

Rage ran through him. How dare this man hurt her? How dare Suzie stand and watch… What had become of this nightmare? With a cry of fury Dan kicked out at Staci, his attack directed at his groin, his elbow drawing back before connected with Staci’s nose and then his throat. Finally, he turned and took the other man’s head in his hands, drawing it forward and slamming it into the edge of the counter with all his might. _Fuck. This. Shit. _

“Let her go,” Dan growled picking up the closest thing to him – a bowl – and threw it at the towering devil. It was enough to make him drop Riley for a moment. It was enough for her to gather her balance before Suzie ripped the knife from her younger sister’s belt, took a fistful of hair and twirled the battered woman against the dangerous blade now at her throat. _Wake up. _

“Where is he?” Suzie growled dangerously as Alex moved away into the pantry. Dan felt the hair on the back of his neck lift.

“I don’t know,” Dan growled sincerely.

“But she does. Come on.”

“Please Suzie.”

“Don’t be so weak,” Suzie spat.

“Please.”

“How about a trade, your life for his?” Suzie muttered into Riley’s ear. “I told you I would kill him for us, that nothing would stand in the way of me spilling every drop of blood in that monster’s body.”

_If I charge Riley’s dead. If I stay still, she dies. _

“I can’t do that,” Riley whispered as a stillness came over her face.

“Why not?”

There was a silence. He could see her trying to figure a way out of this. Jacob was a force to be reckoned with, but he was still hurt badly. It was obvious that while capable, ruthless when desperate, Riley wouldn’t win this fight. She looked up to him with wide eyes, the same eyes he’d seen when he saved her from that prisoner transport so long ago. It only filled him with the same protective drive.

“Why not?” Suzie growled, pulling the fist of auburn locks harder. “Tell me what he’s done to you.”

Riley gasped in pain, a pinprick of blood boiling into a fat droplet along her pale neck. _This isn’t Suzie. _

“They’re in love,” Dan growled. He watched the look of shock cross both of the sisters faces. “And you can’t say shit about it Suzie. Not after what we did.”

“You’re mad,” Suzie snarled, wrestling with Riley as she began to struggle.

Dan inched forward as the sisters struggled. “Whatever you went through down there, changed you. You don’t have to do this Suzie,” he continued feeling more and more desperate to reach her before Alex returned.

As if the thought summoned the demon, he emerged from the shadows with a red container in each hand. Everyone seemed to notice his entrance, the same horror dawning at different moments. “Your right,” Suzie said distantly. “I don’t have to, and I don’t want to. But you have to be cleansed.”

_She wouldn’t go through with it. Surely. How could she- she… _Dan flinched as Alex pulled out a coil of rope, moving towards Riley quietly. She began to struggle harder, the desperation surpassing any threat of the knife at her throat. “No, no, NO, NO!” she began to scream.

Dan leapt forward, only to be held back by the knife digging in deeper. “Don’t you dare,” Suzie whispered lowly. “This needs to happen.”

“You’re insane. You’re both the monsters you hate.”

Riley thrashed and Suzie brought the knife into her shoulder, ignoring the blood that burst across her face and into her once soft locks. Alex didn’t pause in his approach. With a ragged scream Riley managed to push Suzie back into the cabinets, her head connecting hard with the wooden edge. It wasn’t much, but enough for her grip to loosen, enough for Dan to leap forward. Riley’s quarterstaff felt steady in his hand for a moment before he tossed it to her and he swept up a pan from the bench. In a fluid motion he swung, bringing it up into Alex’s jaw. The larger man was fast, but not nearly enough. The heavy cast metal connected with the corner off his jaw and Dan felt the bone shatter, sending shivers down his arm.

In his chest he knew there was no other way around this encounter. Bringing the momentum back down hard he hoped to crush Alex’s collar bone as well, but the dark-haired monster sidestepped and struck out hard and fast. _I have to kill him. _The sickening adrenaline pulsing through his veins reminded him that this wasn’t just a fight for control, it was for their lives.

“Suzie this is madness,” Riley gasped pulling back the quarterstaff from a strike.

“You’re a dove,” Suzie hushed tossing the knife between her hands, striking hard and fast.

He was too slow to stop the attack barreling towards himself. There was a weight against his chest, crushing precious air from his lungs before his head connected against the ground and his vision blurred. He felt a gentle wave of calm as something rough broke through his lower lip and blood flooded his mouth. “Riley,” he groaned, hearing his distant voice. An ache began to set in his cheekbones, as Alex brought his fists down again and again – relentless, cold, dispassionate.

_This isn’t it. This can’t be it. _

And then the crushing weight lifted from his chest, the screams boiled and cracked at a crescendo. He opened his eyes to watch Suzie push the blood out of her eyes. The red sticky mess had matted into her strawberry blonde locks. “I didn’t want to do this,” she said, her voice catching as tears began to form in her eyes. “You are choosing him over family, over your own sister.”

His vision tilted as he saw Alex tying Riley’s hands in front of her roughly, using the excess rope to pull them tight against her torso. “PLEASE!” she screamed; voice raw with maddened panic.

_You loved her once._

Alex stepped back as opened the canister and the smell of petrol filled the air. He turned to Suzie, sobbing as blood streaked across her face. She nodded to the man next to her.

_You loved them both. _

He poured oil over Riley kneeling by the corridor entrance as Suzie muttered. “You have no idea what he did to us, what he made me do. Dan understood. You used to. But it’s okay. We’ll make you understand again sister.”

_You have to fight._

Riley managed to push herself forward, using her head to smash into his weak leg. The demon let out a gargled cry of pain and the canister dropped from his fingers and spilt across the ground.

_It has to be now. _

“No,” Suzie snarled as she stepped back and pulled a lighter from her pocket with fumbling fingers.

Pushing down the pain he crawled onto his hands and knees, crying out as he stumbled onto unsteady feet and charged her. It all moved like a winter’s night after that moment. Cold. Slow. It brought an ache to his bones from the moment he heard the click of the lighter, till he saw the flicker of orange like an eager morning. Maybe if he was faster it would have been different. All he knew was that as his muscles strained to reach her, she let the metal lighter drop from her fingers. He saw the whites of her eyes as his body crashed into hers, too far gone to stop the flicker of flame as it tumbled towards the ground slick with fuel.

They hit the slick ground and he felt the hungry orange beast bite against his back. After everything – after all the pain and the fighting… it had all come to this. He rolled away from the woman beneath him, her panicked apologies falling on numb ears. Hot, frightened tears fell from his eyes. The pain becoming more and more unbearable as his mind screamed at how unfair this was all.

_It will be worth it, _he thought as the smoke began to flood his lungs. The crackle and screams building. _It will be worth it if she makes it out. If she lives and can be happy. _

He gasped; lungs desperate for fresh air. _Mountain air. Just one last time let me have a lungful of mountain air. _Through the hungry flames he saw her writher on the floor of the corridor – the rope still pulled tightly across her skin wet with blood and oil.

The world began to darken he couldn’t help but think, _I guess Jacob was right all along. It doesn’t matter what we build or achieve, we will always find a way to break it down._


	16. Two Thousand, Five Hundred and Fifty Five Days

**7 years since the bombs fell**

**2,555 days **

Jacob felt the ache in his bones as he walked through the cold bunker. Soot and ash lay thick and dormant across the halls that used to be his home. Several charred human bones lay scattered in the large common room, ghosts of what happened so many years earlier. He’d already mourned and raged over what happened that day, but the sight of them still hurt. 

His eyes roamed to where the large wooden table was no more than a few small clumps of blacken wood. _So many memories,_ he couldn’t help but think. A gentle touch wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against her.

“Let’s leave this place,” she whispered against his back.

He wrapped his hands over hers, scarred from the burns. He picked up one, turning in her embrace so he could place a kiss against it – roaming up her arm to bury his head in the soft crook of her neck. The warm, sweet smell of flowers wrapped into her autumn locks. He couldn’t wait to see how they would glow in the morning light.

“Okay, love.”

Together they climbed the stairs, hand in hand, into their new dawn. 


End file.
